Amor a última vista
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi vive pacíficamente, una vida aburrida pero tranquila en el asilo para ancianos de su ciudad donde él mismo decidió ingresar, dejando atrás un pasado como famoso pianista. nunca se imaginó que desde lo más profundo de su pasado emergería un antiguo amante que vino a darle vuelta el mundo. Porque no hay edad para el amor. Ereriren/3ra edad/Romance/yaoi/lime para Yaoi Blyff
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Antes que nada, perdón por la demora, no tienen idea la cantidad de cosas que pasaron en mi vida, no me voy a poner a contarles el rosario de lágrimas, así que lo siento pero confórmense con esta disculpa.

Bueno, este fic es un regalo que se supone que tendría que haber salido para el 01 de Noviembre que fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana del alma Yaoi´Blyff, pero claro tenían que pasarme mil cosas jajaja y como siempre llego tarde, es una característica mía parece. Como sea aquí está. Es una historia de 7 capítulos cortitos (2500 0 3000 palabras) que subiré todos juntos para no tenerlos en ascuas, aún así agradecería que si les gusta la lectura me dejen aunque sea un "conti plz" como comentario o review en cada capítulo. Porfa, no pido mucho, denme amor que lo necesito, jaja.

 _Dedicado a YAOI´BLYFF:_

SISTAH HERMOSA, FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS! Perdón el atraso, si te saco una sola sonrisa, ya considero la misión cumplida! TE AMOH! Gracias por estar siempre y brindarme tu apoyo cuando siento que ya no puedo con todo, ojalá pueda retribuirte un poquito de todo eso, nos vemos pronto!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es original de mi invención, solo utilicé sus nombres.

 **Advertencias:** No mucho, hay sentimientos, la mayoría buenos, no habrá drama, NO HABRÁ DRAMA, si han leído bien, los amo, enjoy!

* * *

.

.

 ** _"No, amor no llega tarde. Tu corazón y el mío saben secretamente que no hay amor tardío"._**

 ** _José Ángel Buesa_**

.

.

El pesado libro de "El Silencio de los Corderos" reposaba sobre sus piernas. La vista al pequeño lago artificial era una delicia a sus pupilas añejas. Y además le gustaba esa pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad, no de soledad, porque a sus espaldas se escuchaba el ir y venir de las enfermeras y los cuidadores, una que otra tos de algún viejo, y uno que otro "mugido".

Bueno, estaba anciano ya, pero no decrépito. Le llamaba "mugidos" a los balbuceos de sus compatriotas que estaban en sus últimas instancias de vida, la mayoría en sillas de rueda, boqueando como peces fuera del agua para poder pedir un sorbito de agua o algún calmante.

Escondió la manga de su camisa por debajo de la del saco, una mala costumbre que tuvo desde niño. Tal vez porque su madre siempre le insistía en que las cuidara de no ensuciarlas. Aun usaba los finos pañuelos de seda en el cuello, blancos siempre, las camisas pulcramente planchadas, las uñas recortadas y limpias, su afeitada impecable (aunque solo le crecieran cuatro pelos locos), buen peinado y perfume.

El primer tiempo las enfermeras le vivían consultando si estaba esperando a alguien. No, no esperaba a nadie, lo hacía por propia voluntad, porque él podía ser un anciano (nada de usar palabras como viejo, veterano, matusalén, abuelo o esos odiosos sustantivos que le querían achacar), pero NO era decrépito. Se sorprendió de encontrarse pensando de nuevo lo mismo.

¡Caramba! Era un fastidio, pero luchaba contra hacerse repetitivo con algunas cosas. Está bien que su cuerpo estaba lleno arrugas y dolores, pero uno tenía ciertas ínfulas, cierta pedantería con respecto a la presencia, y eso no lo abandonaría hasta el último de sus días en esta tierra.

Bostezó en silencio, porque la modorra mañanera lo estaba atacando, por lo que luego procedió a carraspear de una manera casi exagerada, que parecía que tenía dos lijas refregándose en la garganta. Luego tomó el pesado libro y lo abrió donde había dejado el separador para continuar con la lectura. La verdad fue que tuvo que retomar el capítulo algunas hojas atrás porque estaba un poquitín confundido con algunas frases.

El almuerzo fue en su mismo lugar de siempre, allá arrinconado cerca de la ventana. Benancio se le acercó en la silla de ruedas eléctrica, pero meneó la cabeza en un mudo intercambio comunicativo para hacerle notar que hoy no era de su agrado que comieran juntos. En realidad había algo en Benancio que le molestaba, y es que era bastante parecido a alguien de su pasado que deseaba olvidar. Aunque siempre lo asaltaban los recuerdos de una u otra manera, haciendo que su rictus de amargura se profundizara y sus ojos se volvieran opacos y húmedos.

Dora, una de las enfermeras le puso el plato de puré de calabazas y filet de merluza al horno frente a él. Movió la lengua sobre sus dientes de plástico solo para confirmar que el pegamento estaba haciendo su trabajo, de todas maneras comería despacio, como siempre.

—Hola, guapo —le susurraron en el oído y casi escupe un pulmón.

Se giró mirando asombrado a otro anciano desconocido que además le sonreía con picardía. Primero lo miró de arriba abajo rápidamente, solo para confirmar lo que sabía, no tenía idea quién carambolas era. Parecía mucho más alto que él, incluso si estaba sentado. Estaba afirmado a un suero ambulante que era sostenido por una estructura de metal con rueditas de donde ese "señor" se afirmaba un poco. Cabello completamente cano, piel morena, con pecas en las manos, como todos allí, ojos de iris verde intenso (aunque el blanco un poco amarillento), además llevaba una pequeña mochila de oxígeno con vías conectadas a sus fosas nasales, seguramente tendría algún problema respiratorio. Estaba vestido con una especie de pijama todavía, y eso que eran más de las doce.

El hombre caminó con algo de dificultad y se desplomó en la silla frente a Levi. Pronto se acercó Mercedes, una de las celadoras del salón de comidas y Levi la miró con extrañeza.

—Señor Ackerman, le presento al nuevo residente de la comunidad, el señor Jager ¿No le molesta que almuerce hoy junto a usted, cierto?

El anciano continuó serio, nobleza obliga tuvo que aceptar forzadamente un almuerzo con un desconocido, parecía que uno no podía siquiera tener un maldito almuerzo en paz.

—Señor Jager, ¿le traigo su flancito de bajas calorías?

—No, quiero comer lo mismo que esta belleza frente a mí —soltó con total desparpajo mientras le sonreía a Levi al que casi se le descoloca la mandíbula.

Mercedes mal disimuló sus ganas de reír y con un simple: "así será entonces", se retiró.

—Disculpe, caballero —comenzó Levi tratando de mantener la compostura y mientras extendía una servilleta sobre su regazo—, le seré honesto. No me interesa conocerle, no se tome atribuciones que no correspondan y en lo posible absténgase de dirigirme la palabra siquiera.

—Ya, ratoncito, no te hagas el modoso conmigo, que te conozco a lo largo, a lo ancho, al derecho y al revés, sobre todo al revés —susurró esto último moviendo las cejas hacia arriba para enfatizar su punto.

Levi iba a replicar pero luego se le fue aclarando el panorama un poco, esos ojos, esa sonrisa (o parte de lo que había sido), ¿ratoncito dijo? Se rascó el mentón disimuladamente, de alguna manera ese gesto hacía que sus recuerdos se aflojaran. El otro se entusiasmó ante esa reacción.

—Me llamo Eren, y aunque eso lo sabes bien, más te gustaba llamarme "la Bestia", ¿no lo recuerdas?

De repente el panorama se le aclaró del todo y sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión. Si hubiera podido sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho, pero apenas llegó a irrigarse uno que otro punto sobre sus pálidos pómulos. "La Bestia Jager", claro. Definitivamente era él ¿Cómo era que estaba allí? ¿Cómo fue qué...? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cuándo?

Sintió que la presión arterial le subía un poco, miró a los costados cerciorándose de que nadie más notara su incomodidad, pero todos parecían sumergidos en la normalidad más aplastante y monótona. Acomodó la servilleta sobre su regazo como cinco veces, porque ahora le costaba levantar la mirada.

Levi siempre había sido una persona estructurada, apegada a las normas, que intentaba no desentonar, ni hacer mal las cosas, menos que menos llamar la atención o generar trabajos innecesarios. Sin embargo, hubo dos semanas en su vida donde empujado por su corazón herido, buscó refugio en esa ciudad bohemia. No porque la llamaran la ciudad del amor, sino porque quería huir, quería desaparecer de su ciudad, tenía dinero en ese momento y compró un pasaje del siguiente avión que iba a despegar sin importarle el destino.

Así fue como terminó en París, congelándose el trasero porque era inicios de invierno, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue comprarse un par de abrigos. La primera noche en el hotel se la pasó llorando, pero ya a la segunda salió a vivir un poco la noche, aunque no sería hasta la quinta que encontraría a un hombre de extraordinaria belleza que se le acercó como un imán y le dio charla hasta la madrugada. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, una mirada encantadora, un perfume que le nubló los sentidos, ayudados por una exorbitante cantidad de alcohol y necesidad afectiva.

Se dejó timar, por ese embaucador.

Ese tipo era… indecente en muchos sentidos, y él estaba vulnerable, así que se dejó engatusar y envolver en su seducción innata. Se dejó arrastrar, por casi seis días, de completa lascivia, sexo sucio, alcohol y comida chatarra. La bestia era buena con las palabras, y también con las caricias.

No lo había olvidado, no, de todas esas veces que le susurraba cosas que harían sonrojarse hasta las estatuas de mármol de la capilla Sixtina, mientras sus ágiles manos resbalaban por todas las partes de su entonces, cuerpo firme y atractivo ¡Ah, qué recuerdos!

Pero eso ya había pasado, estaba en el baúl de las cosas que jamás debían volver a removerse. No tenía ganas de desempolvar conductas inapropiadas de un arrebato del momento allá hacía… eh… ¿35 años? Contó mentalmente, pero no estaba seguro, había sido en el 80, ¿o en el 79? En fin.

—Ya te acordaste —acotó el otro sonriendo, pero Levi se hizo el desentendido—. Ahora no te me vas a escapar, guapo.

—Escuche, caballero, mantenga la compostura, estamos en un lugar respetable —lo regañó con sutileza, mientras tomaba una cucharada del puré—. Sosiéguese y compórtese como corresponde.

Justo llegó el plato del recién llegado, por lo que tosiendo un poco se incorporó para tomar el tenedor entre sus temblorosas manos tratando de atinarle a la montaña de color ámbar sobre la porcelana blanca. Levi siguió sus movimientos cuidadosamente y enarcó una fina ceja.

—¿Usted se encuentra bien? —preguntó cauteloso, a lo que el otro viejo contestó con voz contrita.

—Acabo de salir de una cirugía para desobstruir una arteria y estoy algo mareado.

Levi giró su cabeza buscando que alguna de las enfermeras notara el panorama, pero el salón parecía haber sido abandonado por los empleados en un santiamén. Era lo normal, a pesar de ser un asilo de categoría, los empleados trataban de pasar de ellos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Qué remedio! —Renegó el de cabellera gris mientras se ponía de pie tirando la servilleta a un costado para sentarse cerca del otro canoso—. A ver, deme eso, voy a ayudarlo.

Eren sonrió tranquilo, mientras apoyaba su desvencijada espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y cruzaba sus dedos parduzcos y llenos de venas salpicados de pecas sobre el regazo. Levi le cortó el filet de merluza, que de por sí era suave, y pinchando un pequeño trozo lo embadurnó en el puré para arrimarlo a los labios del otro.

Eren abrió la boca y recibió el alimento mientras sus ojos cansados se llenaban de un brillo especial.

—Gracias, guapo —le dijo después de tragar.

—Ya basta, corte con ese trato imprudente, señor. Mi nombre es Levi, señor Ackerman para usted, no se dirija de otra manera a mi persona; tome —y volvía a embutirle otra cucharada.

—Como usted diga, hermoso mío.

—¿Acaso no le da vergüenza hablar así?

—No. Podría haberme dado a los veinticinco cuando trabajaba para el Banco Central de la Nación y todavía asistía a misa los domingos en memoria de mi difunta madre, pero a estas alturas ya no. Hace un tiempo me dije que ya estaba cansado de andar aparentando cosas que no soy.

—Que buen momento para darle bríos a su rebeldía —dijo el otro apretando los labios en una mueca de desaprobación.

—Al contrario, este es un momento perfecto para achacarle todo a la demencia senil, con lo cual quedo completamente impune para decir o hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Levi decidió no darle más motivos para que el otro abriera la boca excepto para terminar el alimento del plato. Luego volvió a su lugar y en silencio se terminó la mitad de su ración aunque ya estaba fría. De tanto en tanto miraba de reojo a este extraño personaje que seguía sonriéndole de una forma enigmática.

Solo esperaba no tener que soportar este tipo de comportamientos de ahora en más. Cuando se levantó de la mesa la Bestia estaba dormida con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante, por lo cual no se molestó en saludar.

 **.**

By Luna de Acero


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Seguimos con los viejitos, denle una oportunidad, espero se estén divirtiendo, besos! Hay unas palabritas complejas mascadas con un asterisco, encontrarán su significado en el glosario más abajo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es completamente propia.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, chistes pasados de moda (badun tsss!), enjoy!

* * *

.

.

 ** _"El humor sirve para hacer habitable la realidad"._**

 ** _Antonio Ortuño_**

.

.

Cuando por la tarde se fue al patio a leer, aprovechando las últimas horas de sol, porque ya a las siete se ponía frío y para entonces no veía un carajo (incluso con sus lentes de muy buena marca), al poco rato sintió cansados pasos en su dirección.

Se giró para observar quien molestaba su lectura y se encontró con la figura de Eren, esta vez ya sin el suero y apoyándose en un costoso bastón de madera de haya negra lustrada, con un cabeza de estaño, la asa sólida y brillante asemejaba una cabeza de perro, o algo como eso porque recién pudo darse cuenta cuando el otro se sentó a su lado. Con la otra mano arrastraba su mochila de oxígeno.

Ni se molestó en saludar o dirigirle la palabra, porque metió la cabeza entre las hojas de su imponente libro y lo ignoró de plano. Eren carraspeó, se sonó los mocos y comenzó a correr las piedritas de la grada del suelo con la punta de su bastón hasta que escuchó un sentido suspiro del otro. Eren sonrió suavemente.

—Señor —le habló Levi—, le agradecería si usted fuera tan amable de guardar silencio, y si no puede váyase por donde vino.

—Oh, vamos ratoncito, puedes conversar conmigo y hacer algo con tu aburrida existencia, ¿realmente prefieres perder el tiempo leyendo cuando me tienes al lado?

—Totalmente. Además me corta el clímax, estoy en una parte en verdad importante —dijo tomando ceremoniosamente el libro entre sus pulcros y arrugados dedos.

—Puedo darte clímaxs más interesantes, lo juro —al fin tuvo la mirada enfadada del otro encima suyo—. Tengo algo importante que decirte —continuó al tener su atención—, Bill escapa y la agente Starling salva a… Catherine, y luego en la escena final se encuentra el asesino con el doctor Chilton en otro país, fin —Levi lo miró indignado, mientras las aletillas de su nariz se inflaban intermitentemente—. Listo, ya sabes el final, ahora podemos dedicarnos a lo nuestro.

—¡Usted es un… un *crápula! —le soltó molesto, Eren se hizo el desentendido.

—Vamos, Levi, hablemos sobre nosotros mej-

—¡No hay ningún "nosotros", viejo *casquivano! Que eso le quede claro, lo que haya sucedido en circunstancias poco esclarecidas hace un millón de años no me apetece desenterrarlo, olvídese de aquello y ya supérelo.

—Oh, entiendo. Bueno, no hablemos del pasado, hablemos del futuro entonces. Me fue difícil encontrarte, ¿sabes? No sé qué haces en un asilo en primer lugar, a mi mucho tampoco me entusiasma, pero bueno, por ti me quedo.

—¿Acaso usted me estuvo buscando?

—Bueno, no yo exactamente, mi nieta Isabel en realidad, ah ella es tan linda. Espera, espera —dijo palpando sobre su camisa y luego sus pantalones, entonces primero sacó un par de anteojos que se puso y luego tomó un celular con manos temblorosas.

Levi iba a replicarle, pero más fue su curiosidad al verlo manejar ese aparato. Eren miraba abajo y arriba del aparato y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, mientras sus dedos apretaban cosas en esa pantalla plana, hasta que al fin dio con la galería de imágenes.

—¡JAH! Es un *pillo, un pillo, pero ya lo tengo. Mira, mira, es ella —dijo mostrándole el aparato. Levi se puso sus anteojos y observó una hermosa jovencita, no tendría más de veinte años, con una sonrisa esplendorosa, ojos verdes como su abuelo y cabellera pelirroja—. Pasa el dedo, así, así —le explicaba—, y vas a ver las otras fotos, ¿no es linda?

—Mmm, si, parece simpática. Tiene tus mismos ojos de lunático.

—Totalmente. Es la más parecida a mí. Su padre siempre reniega porque le apaño sus tonterías.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Ahí estamos juntos, en su fiesta de graduación. Bueno, resulta que un día nos fuimos a pescar, porque ya sabes, es lindo, pacífico, y ella siempre me acompaña. Me cuenta de sus novias, de sus pasatiempos, y a veces fumamos, ya sabes —largó mientras le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Estás usando bigote y barba aquí.

—Sí, pero me rasuré porque sé que a ti no te gusta —respondió el de ojos verdes acercando un poco más su cuerpo.

Levi no dijo nada, siguió mirando las fotos, pero algo se removió en su empolvado corazón.

—Y entre charla va, charla viene, le conté, que nunca supe más de ti, que siempre me acordaba de esos días en París, ya sabes —Eren comenzó a toser al ahogarse un poco y el otro le golpeó suave la espalda y le preguntó si llamaba a la enfermera a lo que Eren negó, luego se secó la boca con un pañuelo y continuó—. Ella se largó a llorar.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, sí, lloraba y lloraba, no sé, parece que estaba sensible, yo no sé de esas cosas. Pero bueno, me agarró las manos y me dijo con voz firme: Abuelo, voy a reunirte con el amor de tu vida. Y yo me reí, porque te había buscado mucho y nunca tuve ni una puta pista, pero no vas a creer que ella en menos de una semana me trajo un papelito y me dijo: Abuelo, ya lo encontré.

—Ajá, ¿y yo debo creer que dejaste tu pacífica vida familiar para venir a este *cuchitril solo por mí?

—Más o menos. Si tengo que decir la verdad, me tenían los huevos al plato en casa. Tengo dos hijos, son adoptados guapo, no te hagas ideas que no son. Estuve casado hace un tiempo, aunque bueno la vida se lo llevó.

—Oh, lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabas de decir que está muerto.

—No, dije que se lo llevó la vida, no la muerte. Como sea, nuestro hijo menor Falco se fue a vivir a Canadá, y Jean, mi ex esposo, se fue tras sus pasos. A mí no me gusta el frío, así que eventualmente la separación se hizo inevitable. Mi hijo mayor Farlan se quedó aquí y tuvo a esta maravillosa e inteligente nieta que tengo.

—Oh.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —respondió más relajado, la verdad era interesante un poco de parloteo de tanto en tanto. Además Eren era amable, un poco irreverente, pero no era del todo insoportable.

—Tu familia.

—Mmm, no tengo mucho para decir —sus ojos se pusieron tristes al hablar—. Tengo una sobrina de una prima lejana, Mikasa se llama. Con ella convivimos un par de años cuando ella estudiaba, nada memorable. Yo trabajaba todo el día, viajaba mucho y ocasionalmente compartíamos una cena o un desayuno, eso era todo.

—¿No tienes más parientes? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre con el que te ibas a casar? ¿Eres viudo?

Levi sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, tomó el libro y repasó algunas hojas sin leerlas realmente, solo para desviar la mirada.

—No nos casamos, ahora todo es un *despiplume, pero hace cuarenta años eso era un tema tabú, ya sabes. Pero llegamos a vivir más de una década juntos y luego… bueno, siempre fue difícil el tema con su familia, además él ya tenía una hija, así que en un momento le pesó más eso y se fue. Luego de ese incidente ya decidí no ponerme serio con nadie.

—Bueno, eso va a cambiar, guapo —le aseguró tirándole un besito al aire. Levi solo lo miró aburridamente.

El más bajo se preguntaba si es que era cierto lo que este hombre decía, o si estaba fabulando e inventándose cosas, porque para ser honestos, no le creía nada. Pero era algo inesperado, y no era tan desagradable.

—¿Usted está decidido con esto? ¿Venir y cortejar a un viejo matambre como yo?

—No mientas ratoncito, tú eres maravilloso, así te veo.

—¿Hace cuánto no cambias los anteojos?

—Un par de años.

—Eso explica mucho.

—¡Ya sé! Te propongo algo, ven a mi cuarto —Levi lo miró de reojo pero no replicó—, tengo este maravilloso tablero de ajedrez, me dijiste que te gustaba jugar a eso, que eras una eminencia, ¿te acuerdas? —el otro no respondió—. Entonces jugamos una partida, por cada partida que yo te gane tenemos una cita, ¿eh? ¿Qué dices, guapo?

—¿Y si yo gano qué?

—Te dejo un día en paz. El ajedrez es bueno para las neuronas, eso dice la Organización Mundial de la Salud, y a nuestra edad tenemos que cuidarlas tanto como podamos.

—Gracias por cuidar las mías, supongo.

Eren le sonrió feliz, mostrándole todos los pulidos dientes de su dentadura de porcelana.

Lo primero de lo que se percató Levi cuando entró a la habitación de Eren es que era mucho más grande que la suya, y se preguntó internamente porqué ese *saltimbanqui tenía una habitación mejor que la suya. Luego recordó que las habitaciones grandes demoraban en aclimatarse con los calefactores de medio pelo que tenía el asilo. Así que su habitación estaba bien, además estaba cerca de la enfermería.

Ayudó a Eren a buscar el tablero dentro del ropero, pero no estaba, luego el anciano recordó que lo había dejado en el baño. Efectivamente ahí estaba, debajo del lavabo, junto a un par de toallas limpias y los rollos de papel higiénico.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —preguntó de brazos cruzados el de ojos grises, mientras Eren se rascaba el mentón.

—Ah, es que a veces me demoro un poco y entonces uso esa silla de allí y juego.

—¿Juegas mientras estás cagando? —Eren se encogió de hombros y Levi bufó—. No usaré un juego que usas cuando cagas.

—Pero siempre me lavo muy bien las manos para usarlo, mira, tengo alcohol en gel —dijo tomando un pote que estaba encima del lavamanos.

—Como sea, dame esa botella, me encargaré de limpiar todo esto de nuevo, ¡será de Dios!

Estuvieron un buen rato en esas faenas, mientras Eren iba y sacaba una bolsa de papas fritas de adentro de una de sus almohadas. Levi lo miró ceñudo.

—Oi, no puedes comer con sal.

—Si puedo, mírame.

—Allá tú si te quieres morir, yo solo te advierto. Escucha, aquí faltan piezas, faltan dos peones negros y una torre blanca, ¿cómo haces para jugar con esto?

—No te preocupes, aquí están los reemplazos —Eren abrió un cajón de la mesa de luz mientras se metía una papa frita a la boca. Tomó un dedal y dos tapas de aguas saborizadas—. Listo.

—Joder, esto es un *cambalache —se quejó el de ojos grises.

—Te has vuelto renegón —apreció mientras masticaba otra papa y con la mano libre ayudaba a acomodar las piezas—. Antes eras más dócil.

—*Pamplinas, siempre fui así, tú me encontraste en un momento de mi vida donde yo estaba un poco… blando, eso es todo.

—¿Y por qué lo estabas?

—Eres un preguntón.

—Bueno, me gusta saber, quiero conocerte más, hay una brecha como de cuarenta años para llenar.

Levi suspiró luego de dejar la última pieza sobre el tablero.

—Yo venía de una gran desilusión amorosa, con este hombre con el que supuestamente íbamos a casarnos. Ni siquiera era un casamiento en serio, había una ciudad en Europa donde un pastor iba a hacernos una representación, un capricho mío, bah —Eren ofreció su bolsa de papitas para que se sirviera—. Eso es colesterol puro, colesterol y sodio que nos harán estallar las arterias. Y a ti te hicieron una cirugía por eso, ¿no?

Eren se encogió de hombros y lo miró divertido.

—Me importa un pepino —le soltó con seguridad, el más bajo bufó y al fin tomó una papita.

La miró entre sus dedos por un buen rato y al fin se la metió a la boca.

—Ugh, es un terrón de sal.

—Te encantó.

—No exageres… pero sabe bien. Como te decía, este tipo me dijo tantas cosas. Era mi jefe, yo lo admiraba, para mí lo era todo, lo hubiera seguido al fin del mundo si hubiera podido. Pero a veces amar tanto hace mal. Él decía que "tenía que aparentar" para evitar los estigmas de la sociedad, y para protegerme también. Así que se supone que él tenía una familia de mentira, tarde me di cuenta de que en realidad yo era el que pertenecía a su "lado oscuro".

Levi puso la última pieza en el tablero que habían acomodado en una mesita pequeña que estaba frente a la ventana. Giró el mismo.

—Yo juego con las negras —le avisó a Eren quien hizo el primer movimiento.

—¿Jefe de qué? —continuó preguntando Eren mientras seguía comiendo las papas.

—Toma, limpia esas garras tuyas, están todas grasientas, vas a ensuciar las piezas otra vez —le indicó alcanzándole una de las toallas de mano con las que había estado limpiando—. Yo era pianista, y él era director de orquesta.

—Oh, eso explica esos bonitos dedos tuyos —dijo el anciano tomando la mano de su acompañante entre las suyas.

—Tienes manos gigantes, apropiadas para una Bestia. Y mis manos siempre fueron un problema. Cuando era pequeño y mi madre me enviaba al conservatorio para estudiar, mi primer profesor de piano fue despiadado conmigo —Levi miró sus dedos, olvidándose por un momento de la partida—. Él me dijo: "tus dedos son demasiados cortos y tus manos muy pequeñas para ser pianista, nunca podrás lograrlo".

—Menudo bastardo —Levi sonrió suavemente.

—Sí, lo bueno fue que su frase no me hizo desistir, sino que tuvo el efecto contrario. Yo estaba tan indignado que redoblé mis esfuerzos, me pasé horas y horas puliendo mis habilidades para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. El tamaño de la mano no es relevante, unos dedos largos seguramente te facilitan un poco las cosas, sin embargo puedes ser exitoso simplemente si te lo propones y eres constante. Así que lo logré. Amaba tocar el piano, era mi ruta de escape, siempre lo fue.

—Y yo, yo también fui tu ruta de escape, no lo olvides.

Levi suspiró y le comió la primera pieza a Eren, un alfil que había quedado descuidado al haber subido la reina.

—Tú fuiste un arrebato que tuve, eso es todo.

—El mejor arrebato de tu vida, ¿mmm? Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos, comimos en Le Procope, cenamos en Lapérouse, pero más pedimos servicios al cuarto 108 del hotel Mayfair. Me dejaste que te alimentara en la boca cada vez, hermosa y talentosa boca, debo decir.

—Era la suite 104, no la 108, no sé con quién habrás estado en la 108.

—Bueno, bueno, uno que otro detalle se me puede escapar. Estoy seguro que recuerdo perfectamente los importantes. Jaque —anunció al mover su caballo, dejando comprometido al rey negro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Detalles como cuáles?

Eren se quedó callado unos minutos como sopesando la situación en el tablero, aunque también sopesaba la de su corazón. Finalmente luego de comerle un peón a Levi, habló.

—La rosa negra que tienes en el trasero, uufff, no me cansaba de morderla.

Levi lo miró indignado y aventó su puño cerrado contra la mesa haciendo saltar las piezas. Esto era demasiado. El de ojos verdes lo miró risueño.

—Tú… tú… vejete *verriondo, ¡lo sabía! Eres un fraude, yo no tengo ninguna rosa negra en ninguna parte.

—Sí, la tienes —continuó jugando Eren con tranquilidad.

—Te estoy diciendo que no, súbele el volumen a tus audífonos, fabulador.

El más alto disfrutaba de cómo se ofuscaba el otro.

—Te toca mover, y sí, yo jamás olvidaría tan buen trasero, tenías una rosa negra te digo.

—¡Yo jamás he tatuado mi cuerpo! Anciano *fantoche.

—Te apuesto una cita a que tienes una rosa negra y solo estás haciendo aspaviento de la nada.

—¡No la tengo!

—A ver, muéstrame. Si no me muestras me declaro ganador.

Levi se puso de pie y luego llevó sus manos al cinto de su pantalón para desabrocharlo con premura. Eren se acomodó contra el respaldo de la silla mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Te tiemblan mucho las manos —ofreció el de ojos verdes.

—¡No!

Finalmente se giró para bajar sus pantalones. Eren se acercó, se puso los anteojos y le bajó los interiores de un solo tirón.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el hombre sosteniendo el frente y girando un poco su cuerpo para mirarlo molesto.

—¿Lo ves? Está aquí, tal como la recordaba —dijo el más alto tocando sobre su nalga derecha, Levi dio un respingo ante el toque y le apartó la mano rápidamente.

—¡¿Estás ciego o qué?! ¡No tengo ninguna rosa negra!

—Sí, guapote, aquí, está aquí —decía mientras asentaba la palma en el músculo redondo—. Para tu edad admito que tienes unas buenas pompas, están bastante *planchaditas.

—¿Señor Jaeger? —Mónica, la enfermera nueva golpeó suave la puerta, pero ni siquiera esperó que le confirmaran que ya se estaba metiendo adentro. Se quedó congelada ante la imagen—. ¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo, abuelos? —preguntó un poco escandalizada mientras se le coloreaban los pómulos.

Levi estaba freezado, Eren no sacaba la mano de la nalga añeja y miraba todo con cara de no entender nada.

—N-No es lo que parece —comenzó el más bajo acomodándose los pantalones completamente abochornado, tenía una reputación impecable en ese lugar y había sido borrada de un plumazo—. Solo, era para demostrar que yo no tengo tatuajes vergonzosos.

La enfermera carraspeó esperando que el señor Ackerman acomodara sus ropas y luego los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me parece que lo mejor sería que usted volviera a su habitación —le habló a Levi con autoridad, quien sin despedirse se fue lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Usted arruinó toda la diversión —se quejó Eren, mientras balbuceaba alguna cosa e iba a sentarse a su cama.

—¡Habrase visto! —continuó la enfermera mientras le servía un vaso con agua y sacaba las pastillas correspondientes—. Ni que fueran dos adolescentes.

Eren tomó las pastillas sin decir ni una palabra, pero Mónica vio la bolsas de papas sobre la mesa donde estaba el tablero y tomándola entre el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha, encaró a Eren. El viejo la miró aburrido.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Ni idea.

—Usted tiene hipertensión, debería saber qué cosas como estas pueden matarlo.

Eren no dijo nada, una vez que la mujer salió de su habitación, caminó lento hacia la de Levi, apoyándose en su bastón lujoso. Golpeó varias veces, pero no le abrió, ni escuchó replica alguna.

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

 **Glosario:**

*Crápula: Hombre que lleva una vida licenciosa y tiene unas costumbres consideradas poco morales.

*Casquivano: Que coquetea y establece relaciones de forma pasajera, sin ningún compromiso serio.

*Pillo: Que hace travesuras de poca importancia.

*Cuchitril: Habitáculo muy pequeño, especialmente si está sucio o descuidado.

*Despiplume: Estar en un lio, algo descontrolado.

*Cambalache: Trueque o intercambio de cosas, generalmente de poco valor.

*Pamplinas: Es una expresión antigua que se utilizaba para decir que algo es una tontería o no tiene sentido.

*Verriondo: Que está en celo, especialmente el cerdo.

*Fantoche: Persona de aspecto grotesco o que viste o se comporta de forma ridícula.

*Planchaditas: Se refiere a que tiene las nalgas bien estiradas, sin muchas arrugas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Seguimos subiendo, esta vez voy a cumplir je. Les va gustando? Comentarios y reviews, plz! Otra cosa, si ven que se me escapa alguna palabra que no conocen, consulten en los comentarios o reviews y les responderé lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es completamente propia.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna de nuevo, los viejitos van a calmarse un poco jaja.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta,**_

 _ **sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta".**_

 _ **Sam Keen**_

 _ **.**_

.

Mónica fue a reunirse con sus colegas en la enfermería, mientras preparaba las siguientes entregas de medicación hablaba enfurruñada con el resto.

—¿Pueden creer? Esos dos viejos pervertidos, toqueteándose, ¡ugh, qué asco!

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Son seres humanos Mónica —habló Jesica mientras bebía de su té, era su media hora de descanso.

—A mí me parecen tiernos —soltó Rosa mientras ojeaba una revista en un costado.

—No, no son nada tiernos, son repulsivos. El señor Ackerman tenía los pantalones abajo, ¡por amor a Dios! Y el otro, el otro le estaba tocando el culo.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que el señor Ackerman era gay, no? —soltó Jésica mirando a Rosa.

—Desde que el señor Jaeger llegó no le ha sacado los ojos de encima —habló Rosa dejando la revista a un lado y yendo a sentarse cerca de Jésica—. Pensé que al señor Ackerman no le interesaba, ahora sí que estoy sorprendida, ¿deberíamos alcanzarle condones?

—¡Paren ya, por favor! —Las reprendió Mónica—. ¿Qué cosas están diciendo?

—Oh, ya vas diez minutos tarde, la señora Fernandez se va a molestar, odia la impuntualidad —le hizo notar Rosa.

La rubia suspiró con bronca, tomó el nuevo pastillero y se retiró.

—A esa chica le falta alegría —soltó Rosa mientras le robaba una galletita de agua a su compañera.

—Ya sabes cómo es, pertenecía a "La Legión de Maria" de su comunidad, va a las marchas pro vida y además me confesó que quería ser monja hace un tiempo, después se fue como voluntaria a Las Carmelitas Descalzas, es como muy…

—*Chupacirios.

—Eh, no, bueno… sí, un poco, así que no me sorprendo de que se escandalice. A mí en cambio me pone un poco contenta, porque no sé, será que mi abuelo se murió hace dos años, y se antes se había quedado solito mucho tiempo. Mi abuela había muerto hacía cinco años antes. Para mí el nono se murió de tristeza —contó Jésica para luego soplar dentro de su taza—. Y aquí hay tanta gente triste, abandonada, que se siente sola, que no sé, es un poco lindo ver algo de amor, ¿no?

—A mí me parece bien, mientras no estén cogiendo delante de mí, que hagan lo que quieran. O sea, es gente vieja, pero también tienen necesidades. Por cierto, hablando de necesidades, fíjate don Fulgencio de la habitación 70, ten cuidado con ese maldito, porque apenas puede te toca un pecho o el muslo, viejo mano larga —se quejó molesta—. Prefiero a estos abuelos gays, que sé que al menos no corro el riesgo que me manoseen.

—¿Qué triste, no? —Continuó Jésica mirando por la pequeña ventana de la enfermería que daba al patio—. Llegar a esa edad y tener deseo, ganas de besar, que se yo, y no tener con quién.

—No justifiques al viejo *verde ése.

—No, no, no lo justificaba, solo que me pongo a pensar. Ojalá el señor Ackerman le corresponda al otro, sería bonito que se acompañaran lo que les queda de vida.

—Oye, te toca acomodar el salón no te escaquees del trabajo.

—Ya voy, ya voy…

—X—

Ya era el segundo día que no le dirigía la palabra, ¿Quién iba a pensar que era tan difícil conquistar (reconquistar, en realidad) a ese terco hombre?

Lo había visto tiritar en ese banco donde siempre se lo podía encontrar leyendo, pero hasta que fue a buscar una manta y regresó ya no estaba. Le preguntó a Mercedes quien le dijo que había ido a darles migas a los patos. De manera que se encaminó al pequeño lago artificial de la residencia.

—Son muchos patos, deja que te eche una mano —le habló fuerte para hacer notar su presencia mientras se acercaba.

—Buenos días, ¿o acaso dormimos juntos? —contestó toscamente el otro mientras le acercaba una bolsa de papel con pan desmenuzado.

—Todavía no, pero ya pronto —se burló el otro, Levi solo rodó los ojos en silencio—. Buenos días, guapo. Por lo visto ya me perdonaste.

—¿Tenía que perdonarte por algo? Dale a aquél, a Donald, que no ha comido casi nada —le dijo señalando a una de las aves cercanas.

—¿Donald?

—Sí, por lo blanco.

—Pensé que estabas molesto por lo que sucedió en mi habitación el otro día.

Levi siguió con el semblante impasible, Eren estaba un poco intrigado de su falta de reacción. Pero luego de unos minutos de aparente indiferencia Levi lo miró y frunció el entrecejo; joder.

—Todo fue tu culpa, demonio libidinoso, si tenías en mente hacer un movimiento, mínimamente deberías haber puesto llave al cuarto. Menuda vergüenza.

Eren lo observó sorprendido.

—No está mal que me toques el trasero de vez en cuando para variar —continuó luego de verificar que no había oídos indiscretos escuchando semejante charla—, solo hay que ser precavidos.

—¿Qué pasó con tu reputación y la resistencia inicial? No es que me moleste que me des luz verde, es solo que me has pillado con la guardia baja.

—Ya que más da, en estos dos días he tenido más emociones que en los últimos diez años. Somos gente grande, ya no estamos para tantas vueltas.

—Mmm, me hiere un poco saber que cualquiera que se hubiera aproximado a ti habría sido aceptado —soltó con melancolía el anciano mientras tiraba unas migajas y los patos graznaban con ganas pidiéndole más—. ¡Ah, caray! —se quejó al recibir un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

—¿Por quién me tomas, *saltimbanqui? En este caso la mercadería ya ha sido probada, y me caes bien, aunque te agradecería no hacer espectáculo en el salón. Solo por eso, y para tu información no eres la única propuesta que he tenido en estos años.

Caminaron lentamente de regreso una vez que se había acabado el pan, los patos los siguieron un trecho antes de volver al lago al ver que no había más recompensas.

—A ver, cuenta, ¿cómo es eso de que tuviste propuestas?

—Bueno, hace unos dos años vino un enfermero, había un señor postrado que requería de la fuerza de un hombre joven para poder ser trasladado y todo eso. De vez en cuando vienen enfermeros también. Era señor de buena presencia y buen ver.

—¿Qué tan joven?

—No le pregunté la edad, pero seguro no mucho más de cuarenta y tantos, creo. Me *arrastró el ala un buen tiempo —Levi carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, con el mentón en alto, orgulloso de contar su anécdota.

—¿Y no logró su cometido?

—No. Era intimidante, yo no estoy para esos trotes. Los jóvenes dan miedo. Además algo no le funcionaba bien, quiero decir, ¿qué esperaba de un viejo como yo? Pero a él le iban esas cosas de gente mayor, que le gustaba mi papada, que las arruguitas bonitas, yo que sé, estaba loco.

—Me alegra que no cayeras en sus redes —comentó aliviado el más alto.

Hicieron una pequeña pausa mientras admiraban el paisaje.

—¿Qué pasó con tu oxígeno?

—No lo necesito, tengo *EPOC en un pulmón, pero intento no depender tanto de esa cosa. Cuando ya no me siento yo mismo, lo vuelvo a usar.

—Eres un rebelde sin causa, tienes que cuidar tu salud.

—¡Joder! La vida se vive una sola vez, y a estas alturas prefiero vivir cinco años a pleno, que quince de aburrimiento. Por cierto, los pañuelos en el cuello te quedan tan bien, recuerdo que te gustaba que los usara para atarte las manos.

—¿Por qué crees que los sigo usando?

Rieron un poco hasta que Eren tosió. Reanudaron la marcha mientras el de ojos verdes le decía a Levi que debería tener un celular.

—Endiablada tecnología, no me interesan esas cosas.

—Pero es muy entretenido. Están estas cosas, erhm, focebuk, y el otro del pajarito azul, o celeste, no recuerdo el nombre, está en inglés, algo como titir, tutir, como sea, todo el mundo se mete y opina de esto, aquello o lo otro, se aprende mucho. Suben videos también, de todas partes del mundo, puedes ver un tailandés cocinando, un alemán borracho, un bicho que no conocías, hasta ovnis, un montón de cosas raras, útiles. Yo me divierto mucho.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo meterme en eso?

—Ya te dije, es divertido. Y puedes ponerte un sobrenombre, no hace falta poner tu nombre real —Levi enarcó una ceja con interés—. Hay unos cosos, se llaman, eh… cashmash, y son como las cosas más comentadas del lugar. Mi perfil, así se dice ahí, se llama "La Bestia Jaeger", y tengo no sé cuántos seguidores.

—¿Eh? ¿Seguidores?

—Sí, es gente que le caes bien y se apuntan para seguir tus actividades, las cosas que subes, puedes subir fotos, videos también, frases, reflexiones.

—No sé qué podría compartirle al mundo realmente —inquirió de manera pesimista el otro.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos y estiraron el cuerpo, entre suspiros. Eren estaba un poco agitado.

—Si no quieres compartir, también puedes solo leer, artistas, actrices, actores, escritores, cantantes, gente común, hay de todo, todo el tiempo comentando y subiendo sus cosas.

—Es un gran chismerío gigante, eso es lo que es.

—Es una forma de mirarlo, pero es estimulante, te ríes mucho. Hay que ver las ocurrencias de los jóvenes, hacen unas imágenes que son como chistes, se llaman mames —Levi levantó levemente su labio inferior, le desagradaba esa palabra—. Y no vas a creerlo, pero yo soy muy "seguido", hace unos meses puse una frase sobre… eh, era algo importante, y la cosa es que fui *trending toping.

—¿Fuiste qué?

Eren habló con aires de suficiencia mientras sacaba el aparato y se colocaba los anteojos.

—*Trending toping, es una cosa bien buena, eres como el líder de las encuestas, algo así. Oh, la, la, mira tengo 1245 seguidores, ¿qué tal?

Levi se acercó y se puso sus anteojos para evaluar la nueva información.

—Ostia. Pero bueno, ya, ¿de qué te sirven tantos seguidores?

—Porque comentan, hace poco les conté que te había encontrado, hubo un gran revuelo.

—¡Repánpanos! —exclamó Levi exaltado—. ¿Qué cosas has andado divulgando, *mequetefre?

—Tranquilo, que nadie sabe tu nombre, ni el mío. Solo les he contado que me he refugiado en un asilo porque había encontrado al hombre que me encandiló hacía treinta y ocho años. Todos me han animado, excepto mi ex esposo, él no estaba nada contento.

—¿Tu ex esposo es seguidor tuyo?

—Así parece, ¿quieres conocerlo? —Antes de recibir una respuesta Eren apretó unas cuantas cosas en su celular y le mostró otro viejo en medio de unos cuadros extraños.

—Meh —Fue el diagnóstico.

—Bueno ahora ya está acabado, pero cuando era joven y reluciente, ah, era una belleza. Atraía miradas de todas partes. Debe estar congelándose en Canadá.

—¿No es eso una playa atrás de él?

—Ah, *sicierto, ahora se fue disque a recorrer el mundo, pensar que a él no le gustaba ni siquiera salir al centro de la ciudad a ver una película, ahora se hace el viajante. Bueno, que aproveche.

—¿A ti no te da ganas de viajar cómo él?

—No, ya no, viajé mucho cuando trabajaba, me mandaban de la sucursal central del Banco Nacional a otras partes, muchos papeleos, ahora prefiero la tranquilidad de establecerme, especialmente si te tengo a mi lado, guapo. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu ex?

—No recuerdo.

—Anda, vamos a buscarlo, capaz y tiene perfil también.

—No quiero saber nada de él, ojalá sea muy feliz —el semblante de Levi se ensombreció de repente.

—Te lastimó en ese entonces y todavía lo sigue haciendo, ¿eh?

—Nada se puede hacer. Me molesta haber sido tan crédulo, haber cedido tanto. Perdí buenas oportunidades por seguir tras sus pasos como cachorro necesitado. En fin.

—Si le ves el lado positivo, la mejor de las oportunidades ha regresado, baby —dijo alegremente mientras se señalaba con la mano libre.

—Menuda oportunidad.

Ambos empezaron a reír despacio y luego con mayor fuerza, hasta que terminaron tosiendo. Levi suspiro y miró tranquilamente al frente refrescado por una breve brisa. Sintió la mano de Eren sobre la suya más próxima y se dejó agarrar con docilidad.

Era apenas una caricia muy suave, pero parecía que a través de los dedos le estaban inyectando dosis industriales de ternura que llegaron directo a su solitario corazón. Muchas veces en sus años buenos había ansiado justo eso, tener a la persona amada sentada al lado, tomados de las manos resistiendo la vida, juntos. Hacía tanto, pero tanto había abandonado esas esperanzas. Se había refugiado en libros, en el rencor de sentirse abandonado, había desterrado cualquier anhelo que lo hiciera sentir dolor. Y ahora llegaba ese veterano con sus ideas locas… y se sentía increíblemente reconfortado, con el simple hecho de hablar un poco, de ver que existía una persona a la que aún le interesaba su existencia.

—Tal vez sea buena idea comprar un celular —murmuró suave, pero al girarse contempló a Eren con la cabeza hacia adelante completamente dormido—. Ya no te queda el apodo de Bestia, eres apenas un polluelo —sonrió ante su propia conclusión, el otro dormía pero no soltaba su mano.

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

 **Glosario:**

*Chupacirios: Beato, persona exagerada en las prácticas religiosas.

*Viejo verde: Persona madura o de edad avanzada que manifiesta un deseo sexual, generalmente hacia personas mucho más jóvenes, que se considera impropio de la edad que tiene.

*Saltimbanqui: Charlatán que, en la vía pública, vende drogas, confecciones, quintaesencias, etc., cuyas excelencias relata.

*Arrastrar el ala: Significa que lo cortejaba, que estaba interesado de una manera amorosa en él.

*EPOC: Enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica (EPOC) es una enfermedad pulmonar común. La EPOC causa dificultad para respirar. En la mayoría de los casos no reviste gravedad tratándola a tiempo.

*focebuk: Se refiere a Facebook, Eren pronuncia muchas palabras extranjeras mal.

*Titir, Tutir: Twitter.

*Cashmash: Hashtag.

*Trending Toping: Se refiere al Trending Top, que es cuando un tema es tendencia en Twitter.

*Mequetrefe: Persona considerada insignificante en lo físico o lo moral.

*Sicierto: Si, es cierto. Es una expresión coloquial.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Vamos con el cuarto!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es original de mi invención, solo utilicé sus nombres.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo que voy a batir un récord o algo así jaja

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Que cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor."**_

 _ **Pedro Calderón de la Barca**_

.

.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y la relación entre los ancianos se afianzaba más y más.

—Usted ha perdido la cordura por completo —Sentenció con seriedad, mientras Eren abría de nuevo la boca para que lo alimentara.

—Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que he escuchado eso en mi vida, estaría en el puesto número uno de la revista *Forbes. No seas tacaño, dame una papa asada de las tuyas.

—No, tienen demasiada sal, y ya viste que en la revisión médica te han regañado. No te apresures a morir *mequetrefe.

—Mira, yo ya lo sé todo, el guardia me conoce, le tiro unos euros, así como quien no quiere la cosa, y nos va a dejar salir. Anda, vemos una película, compramos tu celular y nos volvemos, nadie dijo que íbamos a irnos a ver chicos sacándose la ropa o algo como eso.

—No vamos a poder.

—Llamamos un taxi que nos espere en la puerta y ya.

Levi se quedó pensativo, en algún punto le estaba interesando más de la cuenta hacer eso con el desquiciado de Eren. Hacía mucho que no salía, era cierto, como dos años. No estaría mal comprar libros nuevos, ver la ciudad y hacer esas cosas que el otro demente le decía. Como mucho los reprenderían.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir. Al principio se había formado cierto revuelo, pero luego los empleados de la residencia terminaron aceptando la cercanía de ambos. Claro que no permitían que se quedaran a solas en los cuartos, especialmente Mónica que los vigilaba fuertemente y había hablado con la directora sobre el incidente anterior.

—Castradora de porquería —dijo Eren sonriendo mientras saludaba levantando la mano a la enfermera que pasaba a lo lejos y los miraba con seriedad.

—Ya que, al menos nos dejan conversar.

Eren movió una pieza en su tablero y Levi le hizo jaque mate en el siguiente movimiento.

—Para haber jugado tantos años como dices, eres bastante malo.

—Ay, guapo, que no entiendes que yo te dejo ganar porque me gustas mucho —Aprovechó a decirle mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

—¡*Pamplinas! Eres mediocre.

—El próximo lunes es feriado nacional.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Va a venir la mitad de la dotación de los empleados de la residencia, no va a haber guardia en la puerta hasta las seis de la tarde, lo mejor es que la bruja virueja tampoco va a venir, eso me contó la cocinera —Eren miró a Levi con los ojos brillando—. Es el momento perfecto para salir, tengo algo de efectivo y la tarjeta de mi banco, ¿aprovechamos?

—No lo sé, no creo que lo logremos.

—Anda, te ayudaré a escoger un buen celular, iremos al cine a ver una película, ahora son en 3D, ¿sabías?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Te pones unos anteojos mientras miras y pareciera como si las cosas salieran de la pantalla.

Levi lo miró con la boca abierta y un poco asustado, pero aunque le causaba un poco de pavor lo que escuchaba, se moría de ganas de comprobarlo. Lo sopesó unos minutos.

—Solo iremos, veremos la película y volveremos, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

El día convenido alistaron todo para la salida. Levi tenía sus buenos dólares también en la cuenta bancaria, pero a diferencia de Eren tenía una chequera y no una tarjeta de débito, la guardó dentro de su saco, se puso perfume de nuevo y se miró desde todos los ángulos en el espejo. Estaba muy nervioso, casi como si fuera a cometer un delito, momento, ¿lo que estaban haciendo era un delito?

Decidió no pensar más y se encontró con Eren en el salón. Se sorprendió de varias cosas, estaba afeitado, muy bien vestido y arreglado, lo impresionó. Se hicieron los de desayunar mientras miraban a todos lados. Eren se había encargado de que Benancio los ayudara. En cierto momento el anciano se hizo el de convulsionar y la pareja comenzó a gritar que se moría, todo fue un revuelo y las enfermeras se concentraron en el pobre anciano.

Aprovecharon para salir muy tranquilos, como no había guardia pasar la reja principal fue pan comido y finalmente se hicieron con la calle. Eren llamó a un taxi y en pocos minutos estuvieron rumbo a la ciudad. Ya una vez en el asiento del coche se miraron y echaron a reír.

Decidieron ir a la plaza principal primero, Levi andaba pasmado con el cambio de la ciudad en esos dos años recluido. Compraron maíz y le dieron a las palomas del lugar, Eren molestaba a las pobre aves con su bastón y recibía regaños del más bajo por eso.

Luego muy despacio se fueron caminando mientras hablaban de los negocios de la zona. Entraron a un local de trajes y se compraron dos sombreros *tangueros a juego. En la calle Eren le ofreció el brazo a Levi quien primero lo miró azorado.

—No te preocupes, nadie reparará en nosotros, ¿nunca quisiste ir del brazo de tu novio en la calle? Ahora se puede, aprovechemos, yo también quiero.

Con algo de timidez se arrimó y tomó el brazo ofrecido mientras Eren sonreía orgulloso de pasear con él. Además había personas mucho más llamativas que ellos. Notó que atraían una que otra mirada, pero nada que no fuera demasiado difícil de afrontar.

Luego pasaron por una casa de música, y Levi no pudo resistir entrar y admirar los pianos, consideró que no estaría mal pedir permiso en la residencia y comprarse uno. Hacía años que no sentía tantas ganas de tocar como ahora.

—Algún día te daré un concierto exclusivo para ti —le dijo a Eren en susurros para que no le escuchara el vendedor del salón.

—Me encantaría. Por cierto, en mi casa, donde quedó mi hijo Farlan, hay un piano de cola. A él le gustaba mucho tocarlo. Nunca me dijiste que eras pianista, hubiera sido más fácil encontrarte de haberlo sabido.

—¿Cómo te lo hubiera dicho? No me dabas respiro.

Se rieron por lo bajo y luego de husmear los instrumentos salieron otra vez. Recién entonces encararon al Shopping Mall más cercano. Ya para entonces era mediodía y estaban hambrientos, porque con los nervios poco y nada habían desayunado.

La idea de Eren era un romántico almuerzo en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, pero Levi quería comer hamburguesas, así que se dirigieron a uno de los negocios de allí. Se pidieron dos combos enormes y el empleado se ofreció a llevárselos a las mesas porque los vió tambaleantes al levantar la pesada bandeja.

En el centro del Shopping Mall había una cúpula enorme que permitía ver el cielo, y se apostaron en un costado donde no daba el sol para admirar el paisaje desde allí. Se tomaron su tiempo para poder comer los enormes bocados embarrándose de condimentos porque no podían abrir la boca tan grande.

Levi limpió el rostro de Eren con cuidado.

—Eres un marrano.

—Lo hago para que me consientas, ¿ves? Mis planes siempre funcionan.

—Hablando de planes, ¿crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta? —indagó con preocupación.

—Quien sabe, oye ¿tomamos un helado? De esos que son de máquina, son mis favoritos.

—Bueno, vamos.

Una vez que terminaron el helado de crema americana, se dispusieron a comprar las entradas para el cine. Estuvieron un buen rato viendo la cartelera.

—Pie pequeño —dijo Eren afilando los ojos.

—No, esa es para niños, a ver esa parece linda, Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald, ¿quién es Grindelwald? *No me suena.

—Parece el nombre de un escritor.

—Probablemente, mejor no, si no lo conocemos no vamos a entender. Oh, mira esa —habló apretando el brazo del más alto—. Dice Venom.

Ambos se acercaron al cartel y lo miraron un buen rato.

—Parece como un alien, como esa cosa extraterreste que se come a otros, ese bicho grande que escupía eh… ácido.

—Mmm, se ve interesante, me gustan las cosas extrañas.

—¿Y ésta? Bohemian Rapsody Sing Alone. Hay un chico cantando parece.

Levi se acercó.

—¡Es Freddy Mercury! ¿Será un documental? Ese chico tocaba el piano también, tenía una voz privilegiada, hacía cosas osadas para su época.

—¿Entonces vemos esa? Es un poco larga, deberíamos ir al baño primero.

—Sí, veamos esa, me intriga.

Compraron la promoción de dos entradas al precio de uno para jubilados y pagaron un combo de palomitas dulces con un vaso grande de soda.

—Oi, esta no es tridimensional —notó Levi con decepción.

—No importa, la próxima te traigo a ver una así, tendremos muchas oportunidades, ya verás. Ahora, esa película inicia en una hora y media, ¿qué tal si vamos a elegir tu celular mientras tanto?

El pianista asintió y se fueron a recorrer locales de celulares que estaban cercanos. Levi no entendía ni pío, así que dejó que Eren hiciera las preguntas, aunque notaba que tampoco es que supiera mucho más que él, al final el más alto le terminó comprando uno similar al suyo pero en una versión nueva. Decidieron sacarlo de su caja cuando volvieran a la residencia.

—Ese *socotroco vale una fortuna —se quejó Levi—. No deberías haber gastado tanto.

—No importa, te debo muchos regalos de cumpleaños, con eso cubro unos cuatro o cinco.

—Me siento en deuda ahora.

—El mejor regalo es compartir la vida contigo, así que tú has saldado todo y con creces.

—Estás a prueba, no dije que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, aún.

Eren rió y le aseguró que lo haría cambiar de opinión. Estaban cansados para la función, así que a los pocos minutos de que la película comenzó, Eren se durmió tremenda siesta, pero siempre agarrando la mano del pianista.

Levi estaba conmovido hasta la médula. No recordaba haber ido al cine en más de dos décadas. Después de separarse no tenía mayores motivos para ir solo. La mayoría de sus mejores amigos estaban dispersos alrededor del mundo involucrados en otros proyectos. Recordó fugazmente que un par de veces había invitado a su sobrina Mikasa, pero ella primero estaba rindiendo los exámenes de admisión en la Sinfónica de la ciudad, era violonchelista. Tenía mucha presión teniendo a un exitoso pianista de pariente y se sobreexigía demasiado. Luego comenzó a viajar con la Sinfónica y ya fue imposible.

Disfrutó la película a pleno, emocionándose hasta las lágrimas en algunas partes. Se sentía identificado en varios aspectos con Freddy, y la ejecución de la misma le pareció sublime. Eren de tanto en tanto se sacudía y abría los ojos, comía algunas palomitas para volver a dormitar. Trató de no molestarlo excepto cuando sus ronquidos se hacían algo sonoros.

La gente se puso de pie y aplaudió al finalizar la película. Levi estaba relajado y feliz, realmente que la Bestia había tenido una buena idea. Eren lo miraba con cariño, y a paso lento (como siempre) se fueron a sentar en el patio de comidas. Hablaron largo y tendido tomados de las manos, sin importarles un comino la gente alrededor.

Cuando se estaba haciendo oscuro, Eren sugirió que regresaran, Levi aceptó, pero cuando abordaron el taxi, a las pocas cuadras pasaron por un bar que a Levi le trajo a flote memorias olvidadas. Le pidió a Eren que fueran a tomar un café antes de regresar y por supuesto que el otro aceptó.

El bar seguía igual de bohemio, rústico y con ese aire a magia que siempre lo había caracterizado. Había un piano viejo en un rincón que más parecía de decoración que otra cosa. En vez de café se tomaron un Brandy que los despabiló enseguida. Prudentemente Levi pidió una picada para que tuvieran algo en el estómago.

El dueño del bar llegó cuando ellos llevaban ya un buen rato y lo reconoció enseguida.

—¡Maestro! —le gritó desde la puerta y se acercó a saludarlo con mucho sentimiento.

—Gregory, tanto tiempo —aceptó el saludo el de ojos grises—. Mira te presento a… mi pareja, el señor Eren Jaeger, Eren, el dueño del bar Gregory Milton.

—Mucho gusto —aceptó el saludo el dueño volviéndose a Eren y apretando su mano—. Estoy tan feliz, hace años que te has perdido ¡Carlos! —Llamó a uno de los mozos—. Atiende esta mesa, por favor, sírveles todo lo que deseen.

Gregory se sentó con ellos, Eren pudo conocer un poco de la virtuosa y prolífica vida artística de Levi en el mundo de la música clásica. Había fotos de él con otros artistas en los muros del bar Sina. Tomaron sus buenos whiskys, y al final el dueño abrió un pisco colombiano que dijo que era una delicia.

Cuando menos acordaron Levi estaba tocando el piano con todas las ganas, mientras más y más gente se le arremolinaba para dar palmas, cantar y celebrar las interpretaciones de todo tipo de canciones.

Pero claro, no tenían la resistencia de su juventud, de manera que a las dos horas los viejos estaban ya bastante cansados. Era demasiado tarde para volver a la residencia (o eso quisieron creer), por lo que Eren ofreció que pasaran la noche en algún buen hotel del centro y su novio aceptó sin dudar.

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

 **Glosario:**

*Forbes es una revista especializada en el mundo de los negocios y las finanzas, publicada en Estados Unidos. Fundada en 1917 por B. C. Forbes, cada año publica listas que despiertan gran interés en el ámbito de los negocios como Forbes 500, una lista de los magnates más ricos e influyentes del mundo.

*Mequetrefe: Persona considerada insignificante en lo físico o lo moral.

*Plamplinas: Expresión antigua para indicar que algo es una tontería o un sinsentido.

*Sombreros tangueros: De tango, pueden ilustrarse en google para ver a lo que me refiero, son pequeños y de buen ver.

*No me suena: Expresión para indicar que no recuerda o no tiene conocimiento previo de lo que se está hablando.

*Socotroco: Dícese de aquellos objetos por los cuales una persona no sabe el nombre específico ni cómo caracterizarlos, recurriendo a esta palabra más una serie de movimientos con las manos para intentar descifrar la cuestión a la persona receptora del mensaje.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ahora si se viene lo chidorissss, jaja, Disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es original de mi invención, solo utilicé sus nombres.

 **Advertencias: **Contenido R18, lime casi lemon (?), ustedes vean, espero les guste hay más amor que sexo pero hay de todo un poquito.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Dentro de 20 años lamentarás más lo que no hiciste que lo que hiciste,**_

 _ **así que suelta amarras y abandona el puerto seguro.**_

 _ **Mark Twain**_

.

.

Aún estaban un poco achispados por el pisco compartido en el restaurante, por lo que se susurraban cosas que eran entendidas a medias, pero de cualquier manera se reían porque era divertido.

Cayeron redondos sobre la cama y se quedaron un rato boqueando mientras miraban el techo.

—Oye —habló Levi un poco preocupado de repente—, ¿estás bien? ¿No necesitas tu oxígeno o algo de eso? ¿Tomaste tu mediación?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —respondió sonriente mientras le palmeaba la mano más cercana—. Estoy genial, hace años no me sentía así de vivo. Bueno, que tanto, vamos a desnudarnos —ofreció, mientras se reincorporaba con un poco de dificultad, Levi lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

—No, ya hicimos muchas cosas por hoy —se amilanó a último momento.

—Vamos, ratoncito, ya llegamos tan lejos —Se acercó con cautela, no quería que el otro se cerrara como ostra, así que tendría que seguir siendo paciente un poco más—. Fuiste tú el que dijo que podía tocarte el trasero mientras no llamáramos la atención, además, ¿cuándo volveremos a estar en estas condiciones ideales de nuevo?

Besó suavemente la quijada de Levi, mientras sus dedos acariciaban las hebras blancas y lacias con cariño. El pianista suspiró y asintió como un niño obediente.

Tardaron bastante para poder sacarse los pantalones, las corbatas y los sacos, Levi puso toda la ropa junta sobre la silla de un escritorio cercano a la ventana. Al fin ambos quedaron en ropa interior y camisa.

—Oh, mira nomás que sexy ese calzoncillo *escopeta que estás usando —Se burló Eren riendo bajito mientras tocaba con el índice la tela blanca a rayas azules que le llegaba a cuarto de muslo al otro.

—¿Qué más da? Son cómodos, ya me acostumbré a ellos. Me sorprende que siquiera tengas ropa interior decente, viejo libidinoso.

—Se llaman boxers, y me quedan de lujo —Presumió un poco estirando los labios y guiñándole un ojo.

Eren se abrió la camisa y reveló una musculosa blanca debajo, impecable cabe decir. Parecía que estaba ansioso por quedarse en cueros, pero si bien Levi abrió su camisa se negó a quitársela.

—Hace frío —Mintió.

—No te preocupes, guapo, te haré entrar en calor rápido —Explicó con sapiencia mientras lo besaba por el borde del arrugado cuello.

—Espera, espera, es que… mmm, bueno…

—¿Tienes una verruga peluda? No me importa en lo más mínimo, yo tengo una.

—No, no tengo un-, ¿tú tienes una? ¿Dónde?

—Vas a tener que terminar de desnudarme si quieres saber —Soltó haciéndose el misterioso—. Pero volvamos a ti, ¿qué tienes que te escondes?

—Bueno, es un tatuaje, uno pequeño, son las siglas del director del que te hablé, espero no te moleste —Notó que Eren se ponía un poco serio, pero pronto se dispersó esa molestia.

—No puedo recriminarte nada, hermoso mío, porque yo también tengo un tatuaje del que me arrepiento, no son las siglas de mi ex marido pero es bastante vergonzoso.

—Entonces supongo que podemos mostrar nuestros tatuajes sin problemas.

Levi se quitó la camisa, tenía una musculosa blanca también. Sus estómagos, algo flojos sobresalían un poco, ninguno era gordo, tampoco estaban en tan mala condición física, pero los años no venían solos. Por un momento se sintió un poco amedrentado.

Pero antes de decir "agua viene", Eren ya estaba quitándole la musculosa. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, las extremidades del ex banquero eran largas, así que se enredaron un poco y se estuvieron riendo una eternidad hasta que al fin pudo deshacerse de ella.

Ah, la bonita piel morena, ahora con algunas pecas, marcas y cicatrices que no reconocía, pero hermosa igual. La piel se plegaba un poco cerca de las axilas, y unos cuantos pelos blancos y desordenados le salpicaban en el torso, se notaba un poco más delgada y vulnerable sobre las costillas que se perfilaban bastante bien, no que estuviera desnutrido, pero Eren siempre había tenido un pecho amplio.

—Mis mil doscientos cincuenta seguidores seguro te estarían envidiando —Soltó Eren para alivianar el ambiente y pronto estuvieron riéndose de nuevo.

—Eres bueno para las palabras, Bestia, siempre lo fuiste.

—Guardé mis mejores chistes para ti, guapo.

Se besaron de nuevo, despacio, el más alto acarició el contorno de la figura de su amado con tranquilidad, despacio, aspiró sobre su cuello y sonrió, usaba el mismo perfume de ese tiempo. Acarició su rostro con su nariz, todo lentamente. Debía volver a reconocer aquellos lugares que había extrañado tanto. Así teniéndolo cerca, correspondiéndole, hacía que se sintiera pleno, como un rompecabezas que por fin es completado.

Sintió las caricias de Levi sobre su torso, incluso donde el pellejo estaba un poco áspero. Se estremeció, era tan reconfortante poder tener esta intimidad al fin. Encontró que el tatuaje del que tanto hablaba el pianista estaba cerca de la cadera, como un gusano arrugado escondiéndose entre el follaje. Sin los anteojos y en la poca iluminación que brindaban las lámparas de la mesa de luz, no distinguía gran cosa.

—Lo sé —habló Levi alejándose un poco, y nuevamente con la voz melancólica—. Debería haberlo borrado cuando pude, ahora existe tecnología para eso.

—Bueno, regálamelo y listo, o lo reclamaré como mío y ya.

—No se puede hacer eso.

—Ya estás viendo que lo estoy haciendo —dijo el hombre mientras ponía su mano sobre la marca.

—¡Que diantres! Ambos estamos marcados por gente de nuestro pasado.

—Eso no importa —dijo Eren tomando una de las manos de Levi y besando sus dedos con torpeza—. Hay marcas en el alma que son más importantes, esas no las puede borrar ninguna tecnología.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que tenías tu parte noble y romántica, Bestia?

—Oh, la reservé exclusivamente para ti, guapo. Recuerdo haberte dicho en ese entonces que lo mejor que podías hacer era enamorarte de mí, y hoy veintisiete años después-

—Treinta y ocho —lo corrigió.

—Sí, sí, treinta y ocho años después, lo sigo sosteniendo.

Levi sonrió con melancolía.

—Dos viejos caducos, al final de nuestras vidas, con… no sé, quince años por delante en el mejor de los casos.

—Ah, pero van a ser los quince mejores años de toda tu puta vida, te lo prometo, ¿me haces el honor? —Le pidió extendiendo la mano venosa y arrugada en su dirección—, esta vez no permitiré que digas que no.

El pianista se aferró a esa mano con seguridad y lo miró con cariño.

—No estaba en mis planes rechazarte, pero en cuantito esta no sea la mejor parte de mi vida te tiraré a los patos de la residencia.

—Vale la pena el riesgo ¿Te imaginas los patos? Pobres, masticando un buey viejo.

—Morirán atragantados.

Se comenzaron a reír de nuevo con ganas mientras sus manos permanecían unidas.

—¿Y adivina quien más debe estar atragantándose de la bronca en estos momentos?

—La bruja virueja de Mónica. Debe estar pensando que estamos haciendo cochinadas.

—Bueno, ya que de todas maneras lo va a pensar, será mejor que le demos un buen motivo para que lo crea —Eren arrastró su trasero para estar pegado Levi y se acercó lento para besarlo en los labios.

No era el mejor beso del mundo, pero fue suficiente para subirle la presión arterial al más bajo.

—Tengo la impresión de que tus besos eran mejores antes —se quejó Levi con picardía.

—Entonces tendremos que practicar y practicar hasta que superemos tus memorias.

—Es el mejor plan que he escuchado en toda la noche.

Tuvieron un par de problemas para poder tirarse sobre el colchón. Seguían usando los interiores y las medias de algodón, blancas las de Eren y rojas las de su acompañante.

Se quedaron de costado apreciando sus perfiles, lo máximo que sus cansados ojos les permitían. Ninguno era como se acordaban, pero no podía importarles menos, ni la edad, ni las malas experiencias, ni las enfermeras *chupacirios, ni nada podía romperles el encanto y la magia de ese momento.

—Yo no sé quién era la Bestia —hablaba Eren, mientras mantenían sus manos unidas—. Tú me drenabas toda la energía, bebías un poco de agua y volvías a la carga, eras como un conejo en celo.

—Calla, fabulador, que me parece que te acuerdas más de lo que fue. Pero bueno, es probable que yo haya tenido el lívido un poco desbocado, además no oí que te quejaras.

—¿De qué iba a quejarme? Eras y sigues siendo perfecto.

—Oi, Eren… gracias por buscarme de nuevo.

—En todo caso yo debería agradecer que me hayas aceptado otra vez.

Levi se acurrucó junto al pecho de su ahora amante, mientras Eren lo abrazaba con fuerza. Tanto había pasado que se había olvidado como se sentía ser feliz, y realmente tenía ganas de sentirse así por lo que le quedara de vida.

En cierto momento Levi escuchó un ronquido profundo de parte de Eren, cuando no el viejo se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte. Y aunque la tentación de quedarse entre sus brazos era fuerte, era cierto que mejor aprovechaban antes de volver de nuevo a la rutina.

Salió del recoveco donde se había refugiado y lo observó un buen rato. Las cejas canas, una especie de barba mal recortada (tendría que ayudarlo con eso, Eren era bien inútil para mantener su presencia aceptable), las enormes entradas en su frente, las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la carnosa boca. Depositó cuantiosos besos en su rostro, hasta que el otro se despabiló y le regaló una enorme sonrisa cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

—A esto es a lo que yo llamo un despertar como la gente —dijo con voz carrasposa.

Levi acarició y besó todo lo que tenía al alcance que era muchísimo, descansando de a tramos porque el cuerpo le crujía en ciertos sectores. Buscó con su mano dentro del bóxer negro encontrándose con la suavidad de algunos pelos ralos y finalmente lo capturó con cuidado.

Eren resopló mientras sus manos también lo exploraban.

—Le petit ratoné.

—Calla, no sabes hablar francés, nunca supiste, embaucador.

Se rieron entre besos y más caricias, no tenían apuro. El pene de Eren demoró en endurecerse, pero podía sentir el calor y el deseo a pesar de las dificultades. Sus piernas yacían enredadas, y ambos friccionaban sus intimidades con vigor. No tenían que impresionar, ni hacer escenas exageradamente sexies, estaban relajados y entregados al momento placentero que estaban creando.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron tocándose y prodigándose amor. El pianista estaba fascinado con las expresiones calientes y bellas que Eren podía hacer cuando lo masturbaba.

Se convirtieron en una tormenta ligera de verano, pasaron de nubes blancas a *nimbostratos, acumulando sus vapores, chochando y provocando electricidad, centelleando aquí y allí, implosionando y expandiéndose para luego volver a rejuntarse, hasta que al fin cargados a más no poder liberaron su llovizna impregnando todo el paisaje y reviviendo los brotes de primaveras olvidadas. Luego llegó la calma con la brisa suave y arrulladora, que se fue enredando en cada árbol y hebra a su paso, fueron viento y murmullos encantadores, planearon, se elevaron y desaparecieron en el horizonte de un sueño reparador y necesario.

A pesar de haber trasnochado un poco, la madrugada los abrazó sobre el mar revuelto de sábanas, colchas y almohadas desparramadas que era la cama que habían compartido. Eran las siete cuando el sonido estridente del celular de Eren los hizo volver en sí.

No dejó de sonar por más de diez minutos hasta que al fin el hombre pudo encontrar el dichoso botón para atender la llamada.

—¿Eh? ¿Hola?

—¡Papá! —Escuchó la voz desesperada del otro lado—. ¡¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estás?!

—En el paraíso, no me molestes.

—¡No es gracioso, papá! Llamaron desde la residencia, te están buscando por todas partes, acabo de hablar con la policía, ¿dónde estás?

—Que escandaloso, caray —Levi bostezó y levantó la cabeza con los cabellos en caos, como si un águila le hubiera anidado—. Estoy vivo, estoy bien, salí me divertí un poco y nos vinimos a un hotel para poder dormir.

—¿Hotel? ¡Papá, por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así? Nos tenías a todos preocupados, llamé a Falco, estaba a punto de tomarse un avión.

—Ya, cálmate, tómate un té de tilo y dile a Falquito que no es necesario que venga. Me daré un baño, desayunaré y volveré como me vine, no hace falta tanto aspaviento.

—¡Dime dónde estás! Deja de darme problemas, anciano.

—En el Paradise View, el de la Avenida Cuarenta, y no me grites que no soy sordo ¡Habrase visto! Ni que fuera una criatura.

—Iré a buscarte y luego tendremos una charla muy larga, adiós.

Levi ya estaba sentado, trayendo la ropa de la silla.

—¿Era tu hijo?

—Sí, Farlan, siempre fue muy dramático para todo. Oye, vamos a darnos un baño, ¿quieres? Y luego iremos a tomar el desayuno continental que brinda este lugar.

—Muero de hambre, pero no traje pegamento para la dentadura y no sé si vaya a resistir.

Eren se acercó a Levi que estaba aún enredado en el edredón blanco, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó la frente dos veces.

—Anoche me olvidé entre tanto ajetreo, pero te amo, ratoncito.

—Ve a lavarte que te apesta la boca, *mequetrefe.

Se rieron cómplices y luego tomados de la mano fueron hasta la ducha, había una tina así que por precaución decidieron bañarse por separado, el lugar podía ponerse resbaloso y era estrecho para dos personas.

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

 **Glosario:**

*Calzoncillos escopeta: Eran calzoncillos que se usaban antiguamente (hoy en día también algunos los usan), son casi como pantaloncillos de algodón cortos (son grandes9 que se usan como ropa interior debajo de los pantalones.

*Chupacirios: Persona extremademante religiosa.

*Nimbostrato: Es un tipo de nube que se forma para una llovizna ligera de verano.

*Mequetrefe: Persona considerada insignificante en lo físico o lo moral.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nos vamos acercando al final, espero les guste, no olviden dejar su comentario o su reviews RATAS DE ALCANTARILLA!, Ok, no, me calmo, jajaja. Los amo (léase con cara de psicópata, escondiendo el cuchillo tras la espalda). See ya!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es original de mi invención, solo utilicé sus nombres.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, pueden disfrutar sin contratiempos, vieron que cumplí? Espero nadie haya llorado hasta ahora ja.

* * *

.

.

 ** _El deseo de alcanzar las estrellas es ambicioso. El deseo de llegar al corazón es sabio._**

 ** _Maya Angelou_**

.

.

Levi esperó sentado en el inodoro, podía apreciar el cuerpo de Eren siendo lavado por la espuma, y pensó que nunca lo había visto más hermoso y atractivo que justo esa mañana frente a sus ojos.

Eren lo miró riéndose y le dedicó unos cuantos besos al aire.

—¿Debería tirarte unos dólares por el espectáculo? —Preguntó Levi.

Se tomaron su tiempo para asearse, secarse (en eso sí pudieron colaborar uno con el otro) y vestirse. Para cuando estuvieron listos eran más de las ocho y media. Salieron y tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta baja donde se encontraba el buffet. Pero al atravesar el salón se encontraron con la cara de pocos amigos de Farlan.

—¡Papá! —exclamó acercándose y con notables ojeras en el semblante. Era un hombre tractivo, alto, rubio, de vibrantes ojos celestes.

—Hey, Far, ¿cómo estás, hijo?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer estas cosas? ¿Eh? —Luego se percató de la presencia de Levi detrás de su padre y abrió sus ojos de manera exorbitante mientras su boca acompañaba el gesto—. ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó con la voz quebrada—. ¿Usted es Levi? ¿Levi Ackerman? ¿El gran concertista de piano?

—Sí, el mismo, es un placer conocerlo señor Farlan —dijo extendiendo su mano al otro que la tomó como si de un héroe se tratase.

El hijo de Eren tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Soy un enorme fanático de su talento! Lo sigo desde pequeño, tengo todos sus CD´s, las entrevistas, su libro.

—¿Escribiste un libro? —preguntó Eren que no entendía tanto revuelo.

—Algo así, era una revisión autobiográfica más que nada.

—¡Papá, él era de quien te hablé tantas veces! Dios, no lo puedo creer, esto no puede ser una casualidad —decía el rubio sin soltar la mano de Levi—. ¿Estaba en tu misma residencia y no me dijiste nada?

—Yo que sabía que te gustaba tanto.

—¡Papá! Me cansé de decírtelo, incluso estuvimos escuchando sus conciertos en casa muchísimas veces —lo regañó ante su falta de atención.

—Oooh, ya sé a quién te refieres, ¿así que era él?

—Estoy muy emocionado —continuó Farlan.

—Bueno, pero no es para tanto —habló su padre mientras tiraba de él para que soltara a Levi, luego pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del pianista—, además a partir de ahora él es mi pareja, así que podrás verlo cuando quieras.

Farlan pasó sus ojos de uno a otro y finalmente miró al pianista para que confirmara lo dicho.

—No me ha quedado de otra —explicó Levi—, me ha venido rogando desde hace semanas y me ganó por cansancio.

Los tres rieron y el rubio meneó la cabeza.

—Como sea, ya avisé en la residencia que yo los llevaré de regreso, ¿tienen todas sus cosas?

—No, hay bolsas de lo que compramos en la habitación y además queremos desayunar primero, ¿te nos unes?

—Sí, claro.

El trío desayunó fastuosamente en el buffet, mientras Farlan le hacía variadas preguntas a Levi, quien le prometió firmarle piezas de su colección personal.

—Escucha papá, Isabel está estudiando lejos, ya lo sabes, y bueno Pamela se fue de casa hace una semana. Falco dice que papá Jean va a quedarse definitivamente allá, aunque ahora anda por la India, no sé si sabes.

—Algo me dijo en unos mensajes.

—Bueno, mira, no es que nos sobre, pero con lo que sale la residencia podríamos pagarle a una enfermera o enfermero, piénsalo, me gustaría que regresaras a casa, me siento un poco solo.

—Ni de coña —respondió muy seguro, Levi casi escupe el sorbo de té que había tomado—. ¿No te acabo de decir que me puse de novio con esta preciosura? Estaré donde él esté, si te sientes solo puedes comprarte un conejo, o un gato, no sé cómo andas de tus alergias.

Levi miró a Eren reprobatoriamente pero fue ignorado. Farlan untó una tostada con manteca y mermelada y luego de dar un mordisco suspiró.

—Bueno, a ver, la casa es enorme, así que hay lugar de sobra y hay un piano que nadie toca desde que Isabel partió, así que… Si ustedes quieren podrían venir ambos. Yo no estoy en todo el día prácticamente, y tendrían todas las comodidades con las que cuentan allí.

—Tú solo me lo estás proponiendo porque Levi es tu pianista adorado, ¿no? —se quejó Eren mirándolo con desconfianza.

—No seas injusto, papá, te lo dije el día que decidiste irte también.

—No me fuiste a visitar en estos seis meses, desagradecido.

—No digas eso, te llamo casi todos los días, y te mando mensajes todo el tiempo, ¿quién fue el que me dijo "no te pases a molestar, estoy bien así"? Viejo desalmado.

Eren se rascó la oreja, carraspeó, y se hizo el tonto ante los reproches.

—Señor Levi —le habló Farlan—, no quiero que se sienta presionado ni nada, ¿pero le parece bien venir este fin de semana a conocer nuestra casa? Voy a tener unos días libres, podría decirle a Isabel que viniera también, y bueno, ya viendo el ambiente podría pensarlo mejor.

—Ok, acepto la propuesta para el fin de semana, pero con respecto a una mudanza, deja que sopese todo. Tener dos viejos en una casa no es tarea fácil, chico, y no quiero ser carga para nadie.

—No lo diga así, es cierto que ya tienen cierta edad, pero se mueven por sus medios, burlaron la seguridad de una residencia y estuvieron divirtiéndose todo un día, es prueba más que suficiente de que pueden valerse por sí mismos, además ya le dije que podemos tener una enfermera o enfermero.

—Me honra tu propuesta, Farlan. Voy a pensarla cuidadosamente, agradezco tu consideración de verdad.

Farlan buscó las bolsas de cosas que habían dejado en la habitación, se ruborizó al ver la cama revuelta e imaginarse (intentó no hacerlo) las cosas que habrían sucedido entre los hombres.

—Ay, papá, no tienes remedio, siempre te sales con la tuya.

Levi miró la escena y pensó que Farlan tenía toda la razón, ese *mequetrefe siempre se salía con la suya, y eso le daba gusto.

Los recibieron en la residencia en el despacho, la directora Hange Zoe presidió la misma, Farlan se quedó como representante legal de su padre y en el caso de Levi llamaron a su sobrina pero no habían podido contactarse.

No los sermoneó, pero les pidió que de ahora en adelante deberían pedir autorización a su embestidura cuando quisieran "salir de paseo". Se les aclaró que no podían permanecer en el cuarto del otro sin la debida supervisión de algún empleado del lugar, que si bien entendía los sentimientos de los hombres, era necesario mantener ciertas formalidades. Eren dijo que era peor que una prisión. Finalmente pudieron volver a sus aposentos, mientras Farlan se quedaba charlando con la directora.

—Ya le gustó la loca —masculló Levi y Eren lo miró con curiosidad—. Sí, creo que hicieron *buenas migas, mira nomás.

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron despacio de regreso. Ninguno dijo nada pero estaban agotados, tanto ajetreo no era cosa sencilla. Así que una vez en sus respectivos cuartos se desplomaron en la cama, luego de ponerse los pijamas y arroparse bien, eso sí.

Levi se quedó mirando el techo un momento y rememorando los acontecimientos recientes, sonrió para sí mismo, estaba en verdad contento como hacía muchos años no se había permitido. Eren era como un regalo muy esperado e iba a atesorarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—X—

—Tienes las uñas como lagarto —renegó Levi mientras tomaba la otra mano de Eren y procedía a recortarlas con un alicate—. ¿Cómo puedes andar así?

—Tú no entiendes, esa es mi trampa para que me las agarres y cuides de mí —El pianista levantó la mirada y el otro le tiró un beso al aire.

—Embaucador, lo fuiste, lo eres y lo serás.

Justo Mónica pasaba cerca, con esa mirada de halcón que había pulido solo para ellos.

—Señorita —le dijo Eren con picardía en la mirada—, sálveme, ¡este hombre me va a matar de amor!

—Basta —le susurró el más bajo, mientras lo codeaba con poco disimulo.

—¡Ja!, me encanta cuando pone ese gesto de perro estreñido, es reconfortante. Por cierto, ¿has practicado con tu nuevo celular?

—Ah, eso —dijo cortando la última uña—, no entiendo una *carambola —dejó el alicate y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, se puso los anteojos y se acercó a Eren—. La última vez dijiste que yo podía buscar lo que quisiera en este… este circulito, que le tengo que decir qué buscar, ¿no? Bueno, esa cosa no busca nada, es un completo vago.

—A ver, a ver —el anciano se puso sus propios anteojos y ambos miraron la pantalla—. ¡Jesús! Esta cosa está más oscura que mi inocencia, súbele al brillo.

—¿Qué le suba al qué?

—Aquí, ¿ves? Vas arriba, ajá, y buscas este solcito —Levi escuchaba atento—, ya está, ahora sí, bueno vamos al buscador de Google ¿Qué quieres buscar?

Levi le sacó el celular, miró de nuevo la pantalla y acercándolo a su boca dijo:

—Quiero escuchar a pianistas contemporáneos, por favor —Eren lo miró perplejo—. ¿Lo ves? No busca nada, no hace nada, se queda ahí quieto.

—Ah, bueno, es que no funciona con la voz, tienes que escribirlo.

—¿Cómo que no funciona con la voz? ¿Y cómo voy a escribirlo si no tiene letras por ningún lado? Al final tanta tecnología para nada.

—Mira, mira y aprende, guapo.

Eren le mostró como aparecía el teclado para poder escribir su petición.

—Que putada, son pequeñas como hormigas, ¿cómo se supone que se puede escribir con esto? ¿Letra por letra? —Levi aporreó el celular pero se equivocaba, Eren le enseñaba, pero claro, el teclado táctil no era algo con lo que estuviera muy familiarizado—. Es una tortura, que putada.

—Hay que acostumbrarse, es todo, a veces las cosas no son fáciles, y tú no eres de rendirte así que date tiempo, te irá bien, estoy seguro. Recuerda el globito verde, ahí te voy a mandar mensajes, ya te voy a enseñar como enviar audios, es más fácil.

Levi estaba muy concentrado escribiendo (o tratando) sobre esa pantalla que era tan incómoda.

—Oye, ven, nos sacaremos una *salfy.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? Yo no me voy a sacar nada aquí en el patio —Se puso a la defensiva.

—Ratoncito, me refiero a una foto de nosotros, cuando te sacas una foto a ti mismo, o puede ser junto a otras personas, esas se llaman *salfys.

—Oh, pero no estoy muy arreglado —dijo mirándose y estirando su pañuelo de seda—, y tú estás sin afeitar.

—No importa, no importa, ven —pero aunque le dijo "ven", el que se acercó fue el más alto. Estuvo un buen rato buscando la función que rotaba la cámara, pero una vez conseguido apuntó a ellos y gatilló el disparador.

—Bueno, ¿y cuando sale la foto?

—Ya salió, saqué tres.

—¿En qué momento? Yo no escuché nada, no vi ningún flash.

—Es que ahora es así, estas cosas son como ninjas, no escuchas nada. Aquí están.

Levi tomó el celular de Eren y enfocó con sus ojos, es una de las fotos él salía con los ojos cerrados y el otro con la lengua afuera, en la siguiente él salía muy serio y Eren haciendo caras raras, la siguiente era la mejorcita. Miró a su novio con reprobación, el anciano se rió.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Las mandarás a imprimir o algo?

—No, las voy a subir al coso del pajarito, vamos a ser *trending toping, yo sé lo que te digo.

—No sé, no entiendo todavía ese coso del que hablas.

—¿Lo ves? Apenas acabo de subirla y ya tenemos 15 likes y subiendo, la están *returtando.

Levi no quería ponerse a descifrar todas esas palabras raras que usaba su pareja, era demasiado complicado. Pero al recibir las fotos por whatsapp decidió usar la tercera como foto del perfil de la aplicación. Le llevó sus buenos minutos encontrar la ruta para poder hacerlo, pero lo logró.

—Aquí dicen que nos vemos bien, que somos cool —dijo prununciando la palabra tal cual se leía.

—¿Qué somos qué? ¿Qué es cool?

—Es algo bueno, estoy seguro.

—Suena a coliflor.

—Hey, estuve pensando —dijo Eren mirándolo con ojos vibrantes—, soy bueno para los negocios y yo creo que podríamos usar nuestra imagen, digo ya que somos populares, así que podríamos hacer publicidad de productos para mayores —Levi achinó los ojos y lo miró con dudas—. Tú por ejemplo, tienes la cara perfecta para hacer propaganda de pañales para la tercera edad.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, *mequetrefe? ¿Qué tengo cara de publicidad de pañales?

—Pero de los caros —el pianista rodó los ojos—. Ah, estoy cansado, caminamos mucho hoy, vamos a hacer una siesta juntos, ¿sí?

—No tengo ganas de hacer siesta.

—Pero, guapo, ¿no sabías que los que duermen crecen más? —le largó mordazmente y comenzó a reír al ver la mirada mortífera de Levi dirigida a su persona.

—Tu verga duerme mucho y yo no veo que haya crecido gran cosa.

A Eren casi se le cae el celular de las manos ante la frase y miró a su novio muy sorprendido, solo bastaron un par de segundos para que ambos se largaran a reír como poseídos.

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

 **Glosario:**

*Mequetrefe: Persona considerada insignificante en lo físico o lo moral.

*Hacer buenas migas: Llevarse bien, pegar buena onda.

*Carambola: Jugada del billar que consiste en golpear con el taco una bola de modo que choque con las otras dos o choque solo con una y esta, con el impulso, toque a una tercera/ Aquí Levi se refiere a que es algo muy complicado de entender, porque de hecho hacer una carambola es complicado.

*Salfy: Selfie, swe refiere a hacer una autofoto de ambos.

*Trending Toping: Se refiere a Trending Top (Eren pronuncia como se acuerda), que es cuando un tema es tendencia en Twitter.

*Returtando: Quiso decir retiwtteando, que es compartir un post en tu perfil desde Twitter.


	7. Nuestro final juntos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y el capítulo final, espero lo hayan disfrutado, fue hecho con mucho amor y humor, vieron que cumplí? No hubo drama jajaja, así que el drama que faltó aquí lo voy a repartir en los fics pendientes MUAJAJAJA, es veldad.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es completamente propia.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff a toneladas, o un intento al menos.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Tú mismo, tanto como cualquier otro en el universo entero, mereces tu amor y afecto._**

 ** _Buda Gautama_**

.

.

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando el primer año había pasado. Navidad la pasaron en casa de Eren, junto a su familia, ahí pudo conocer a su hijo menos Falco, el chico hablaba poco y lo evitaba otro tanto, era obvio desde que era más apegado al ex esposo de Eren. En esa ocasión le prepararon el piano del hogar y deleitó a todos con sus manos mágicas. Todos se emocionaron, mientras Eren se relajaba y se dormía en el sillón.

En Año nuevo los encontró en el asilo, se escabulleron en la noche (lo que les llevó una eternidad) y prendieron unas bengalas cerca del lago mientras bebían una botella de sidra sin alcohol que habían sacado de la cocina. Eren sin querer había tirado la bengala sobre sus pantalones, si bien a Dios gracias no terminó todo en una tragedia, la tela sintética quedó con un gran agujero y la piel del anciano con una quemadura que trataron con una crema que tenía Levi.

—Tú sí que tienes los pantalones en llamas —se burló el más bajo mientras atendía su herida en su habitación, ambos rieron un buen rato.

—Es tu culpa, guapo.

Sus días pasaban así, Levi leyendo cerca del lago y Eren buscando los finales de los libros en su celular para hacerlo renegar, dándole de comer a los patos, robándose besos cada vez que podían, acompañándose en los almuerzos, saliendo ocasionalmente. Era una postal frecuente verlos juntos en los alrededores y por todos lados, la mayor parte del tiempo riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias.

Eren codeó a Levi, mientras Mónica revisaba el cajón de la mesa de luz. El médico le había advertido, y lo había sermoneado, pero el de ojos verdes seguía saliéndose de la dieta. Y claro, tenían que mandar a la más estricta de todas las enfermeras a hacer la requisa. Ya le había confiscado una bolsa de caramelos duros de frutas rellenos de pulpa, dos latas de papas fritas, una petaca de Brandy y un una lata de paté de salmón.

Ambos seguían jugando tranquilamente al ajedrez en silencio mientras recibían las miradas furibundas de Mónica de tanto en tanto, que iba de un lado a otro revisando y revisando.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es esto? —les habló con hostilidad mientras sostenía una caja de condones entre los dedos, la mirada de la mujer echaba sapos y culebras.

—¡Ah, eso! —habló Eren con fingida ingenuidad—, eso es una caja de Scooby galletas.

Levi se atoró con un gargajo al escuchar semejante explicación y Mónica se acercó para mirarlos con verdadera ira contenida.

—Cuando mi amor se porta bien, yo le abro uno para darle su "galletita".

—Ustedes son dos personas muy despreciables, a su edad, teniendo pensamientos impuros y lascivos, ¿no les da vergüenza?

—Para serle franco, no —dijo Levi mientras movía una pieza luego de haber controlado la risa.

—Mónica, el sexo es la cosa más natural del mundo, si usted ama a alguien es natural sentir deseo.

—¡Pero ustedes son ancianos!

—Yo creo que este chico —habló el de ojos verdes mirando al pianista—, está más hermoso, sexy y caliente que hace treinta y ocho años. Usted debería buscar un chico o una chica para amar, se lo recomiendo.

—Basta de hablar tonterías. Señor Ackerman, lo escoltaré a su cuarto.

—Pero la directora Zoe dijo que podemos estar con vigilancia hasta las seis y son solo cinco y cuarto.

—Yo tengo otros internados que vigilar también, no perderé mi valioso tiempo con dos personas… infames como ustedes.

—Ya, ya, me iré, mañana vamos a darles de comer a los patos —aceptó Levi poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Eren y le dio un sentido beso en la frente antes de girar para retirarse.

Apenas llegó a su cuarto sintió a su celular vibrando en el bolsillo. Cuando se supo solo, lo sacó, se puso los anteojos y demoró un poco en escuchar el audio recién recibido.

—No me gusta cuando te tienes que ir, ¡pero qué retaguardia, joder!

Se rió un buen rato por la frase, y luego comenzó a responder. Al final no estaba tan malo eso de la tecnología, podía sentir de alguna manera la presencia de Eren acompañándolo aunque no lo viera.

—X—

Al día siguiente las enfermeras se quedaron anonadadas cuando los vieron volver de sus "paseos matinales" llenos de pasto y con manchas en la ropa.

—¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? —Preguntó Mónica ofuscada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno eso depende, ¿quiere la versión para mayores de 18 o la apta para todo público? —consultó Eren, Levi sonrió pero trató de mantenerse calmo.

—Ustedes no me engañan, ¿fueron a hacer sus travesuras por el lago, cierto?

—No, señorita —habló el pianista, suspirando hondo—. Solo nos sentamos a ver el paisaje.

—Miren anda más cómo están, llenos de tierra y lodo, ¿cómo es que sentarse tranquilamente los dejó así?

—Fue en el suelo —trató de explicar Eren—. Yo me senté, pero después no me podía parar y mi novio quiso ayudarme a enderezarme, aunque normalmente me enderezo con su toque, pero en este caso me afirmé de él y se cayó encima de mí, y bueno, lo siguiente fue una lucha de una hora para ponernos de pie, eso fue todo.

Estaban diciendo la verdad, si bien había sido divertido y todo, les había costado volver a ponerse de pie, tropezando uno con el otro, cuando uno lo iba logrando el agarre del otro lo tiraba hacia abajo y así.

—Vuelvan a sus cuartos, por favor.

Levi besó en la mejilla a Eren antes de irse para su habitación, el otro le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando pasó frente suyo y recibió una reprimenda de Mónica.

Una vez bañado y con el pijama, Levi se tiró en su mecedora para ponerse a leer en la Tablet que le regalara Isabel en su último cumpleaños. A veces la tecnología no era "tan" nefasta. Aunque seguía prefiriendo el peso de los libros en físico, el aroma de las hojas, pero por lo general leía así en la mañana cuando iba al lago, aunque la Tablet era cómoda para leer en la habitación, la cama o cuando estaba en el salón si hacía mucho frío.

Sonrió al recordar lo que Eren le había mostrado luego de estar un buen rato de espaldas en el pasto mirando el cielo y hablando de la forma de las nubes y otras yerbas el otro día.

El fin de semana pasado Eren había ido a la ciudad con Isabel que estaba de paso y su novia Rico, cuando volvió traía el pecho con un parche de vendas, demoró en mostrárselo, era un tatuaje. Decía en unas bonitas letras inglesas: "Te amo Lebi", justo sobre su corazón.

No tuvo el valor de decirle que le habían escrito mal el nombre, además por primera vez en su vida la ortografía le importaba un pepino. Le había dicho que el tatuaje anterior, el de su ex esposo, lo había tapado con una imagen, cuando se la mostró echó a reír, una especie de perro lamiéndose sus partes.

Ahora lo ayudaba a desinfectar las heridas de los tatuajes, cicatrizaban lento pero iba bastante bien y de la quemadura solo quedaba una aureola rosa que casi ni se notaba.

Este fin de semana los iría a buscar Farlan para quedarse en casa de Eren, iba a estar Isabel con su novia, la cual le caía más que bien, le parecía una chica seria y muy inteligente. No era la primera vez que iban a visitar a Farlan, al menos una o dos veces al mes se instalaban en la casa por dos o tres días.

Se sentía a gusto, siempre lo hacían sentir parte de la familia. Incluso había hablado con Mikasa un par de veces, y se habían encontrado hacía un mes para tomar un café en el centro, siempre con aviso a la directora Zoe. Le dijo que iba a dejar de alquilar el enorme departamento que tenía para dejárselo a ella, y la chica se emocionó con el regalo. Después de todo él ya tenía suficiente entre la casa de Eren y el asilo.

Mikasa estaba con mucho trabajo en el exterior, pero había prometido volver para las pascuas, además iba a venir con su novio, un chico trans de nombre Annetho, del cual estaba muy enamorada. Ahora charlaban ocasionalmente por mensajes, en cierta manera sentía que su relación estaba más fuerte que cuando vivían juntos incluso. De todas formas le hacía ilusión saber que iban a vivir en su antiguo departamento, en la misma ciudad ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Ese viernes, Farlan lo buscó en una limusina blanca y Levi se quedó sorprendido, Eren ya se había retirado de la residencia en la mañana y de manera misteriosa, estaba un poco confundido (y ofendido también) de porqué el otro se había ido sin él. Una vez que subió y recibió una copa de champan de su "hijo postizo", empezó a atar cabos y darse cuenta que este era otro de los inventos de la Bestia.

Así que se arremolinó en los mullidos asientos y disfrutó su bebida con moderación.

—Ya, suelta, ¿qué es lo que se trae tu papá entre manos? —soltó sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

—Te vas a enterar en exactamente 10 minutos. Aunque si te soy honesto yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero anda a negarle algo a él, es imposible.

Levi sonrió tranquilo, era así. Eren era un tornado que arrasaba con todo a su paso, incluso a esta edad. Disfrutó del viaje y cuando llegó a la casa notó que había una especie de arreglo floral blanco en varias partes. Cuando descendió observó todo con cuidado y a paso lento fue entrando, ya empezaba a imaginarse de qué se trataba y sentía escalofríos en el cuerpo.

Farlan lo escoltó hasta el patio, notó entonces que el rubio estaba enfundado en un traje frac muy bonito, ¿Eren estaba loco, acaso? Ni siquiera tenía que pensar la respuesta.

Cuando lo vió en una especie de "altar", junto a una mujer con una sotana o algo como eso y una biblia en la mano, detuvo su andar. Eren estaba vestido de blanco, había unas pocas personas, al parecer Isabel había invitado a su novia y algunos mocosos más, no reconoció al resto pero no eran muchos. La pelirroja se acercó, ataviada en un vestido hermoso negro de seda y le acercó un ramo. Levi suspiró y continuó su trayecto hasta reunirse con su novio. Lo miró con reproche.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó el más alto sonriendo con picardía—. Quería sorprenderte.

—¡Pamplinas! Sorpresa es una fiesta de cumpleaños, un viaje, que se yo, no una maldita boda sin aviso, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza, *mequetrefe?

La jueza que oficiaba el acto miró a Farlan un poco incómoda, pero Eren no se amedrentó.

—¿Acaso no quieres…?

—No vengas a manipularme, embaucador —dijo golpeándolo con el ramo—. Mira nada más, no tengo ropa apropiada siquiera.

—Oh, te compré un traje, tomé uno de tu armario el otro día y lo mandé a reproducir a juego con el mío, ¿ves? Pensé en todo.

—Pues me lo voy a poner, parezco un pordiosero a tu lado, caray.

Farlan lo acompañó a la casa para que pudiera vestirse apropiadamente, mientras Eren se reía de verlo refunfuñar. El rubio le regaló un perfume importado para que usara para la ocasión y lo ayudó a peinarse, cuarenta minutos después se apareció de nuevo. Eren estaba tomando ponche y dejó el vaso para ir rápidamente al altar de nuevo.

—¿Ahora sí?

—Ni siquiera hiciste la propuesta como corresponde, siquiera merecía que te arrodillaras o algo.

Eren llamó a su hijo para que lo ayudara a arrodillarse, Levi dejó que sufriera un poco y al fin mirándose mutuamente, aceptó la mano que el más alto le ofrecía.

—Levi Ackerman, anda, comparte lo que te queda de vida conmigo.

—Me queda bastante vida para tu información, más que a ti seguro, así que ni sueñes que te vaya a cambiar los pañales, eso ni loco —lo último lo susurró—. Bueno, ya, sigamos.

—¿Es un sí? —Dijo Eren mientras lo ayudaba su hijo a ponerse de pie de nuevo, Levi no le respondió, estaba molesto, pero con el ramo fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos.

La novia de Isabel se encargaba de filmar todo. En la parte que la pastora preguntaba si había alguien que se opusiera al matrimonio, Levi se giró y mirando al público dijo muy seguro de sí mismo:

—¿Qué? ¿Nadie me va a reclamar? Pongámosle un poco de emoción al menos.

—Nadie hará nada —le dijo Eren—, porque ya me encargué de eliminar a toda la competencia, así que continuemos.

—¡Yo me opongo! —se escuchó al fondo y todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver al de ojos verdes revolear su bastón de lujo haciéndose el enojado.

El resto de la ceremonia se dio con tranquilidad, pudieron ponerse los anillos y sellaron con un casto beso al final, para luego abrazarse entre todos y comenzar los festejos.

Cortaron la torta, bailaron el vals, bebieron (moderadamente) y comieron a gusto. Cerca de la madrugada Levi se acercó a Eren que estaba en el borde de la piscina fumando un cigarrillo (cosa rara) mientras refrescaba los pies sumergidos en las aguas turquesas. Se sacó sus zapatos y se sentó al lado (le costó un poco pero lo logró casi sin ayuda).

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solitario? —preguntó su flamante y más bajo esposo.

—Nada en especial.

—¿No te podías parar solo, no?

—Exacto —ambos se rieron.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajos haces fumando si tienes *EPOC?

—Estoy feliz, además es uno solito, no me hará daño.

Levi golpeó su mano y el cigarro a medio consumir fue a parar a las aguas, Eren lo miró molesto.

—Jódete, ya estamos casados —habló Levi—, voy a cuidarte te guste o no. Ahora verás como soy en verdad, ya puedo dejar de fingir.

—Oh, premio doble —habló el anciano y Levi sonrió con tranquilidad—. ¿Sabes lo bonito que queda tu mano con nuestro anillo en ella? —continuó la charla tomando la mano del pianista.

—Fue hermoso, un poco apresurado y casi obligado, pero hermoso —comentó con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te decía que no?

—Quien sabe, largarme a llorar seguro, y luego comerme la torta. Lo siento por la presión, tampoco estaba seguro, pero es que realmente quería sorprenderte, creo que te merecías cumplir el sueño de casarte con el verdadero amor de tu vida.

—¿Quién te dijo que tú eres el verdadero amor de mi vida?

—Nadie, pero tengo una leve sospecha.

Ambos se miraron mientras el sol del amanecer empezaba a cubrir sus rostros. Se observaron un buen rato y Levi acarició la mejilla del ex banquero y palmeó su costado con cariño.

—Entonces resolvamos este misterio juntos, Sherlock —pidió el pianista sonriendo suave.

—No hay misterio, es un hecho, acéptalo de una vez, soy el mejor para ti.

—Sí, eres el *mequetrefe de mi vida, lo acepto.

Ambos se rieron un rato y luego el sol comenzó a hacerles picar los ojos, por lo que estuvieron berreando un buen rato llamando a Isabel o Farlan para que los ayudaran.

¿Quién dijo que el verdadero amor no puede aparecer en la última oportunidad?

Fin

.

By Luna de Acero

* * *

 **Glosario:**

*Mequetrefe: Persona considerada insignificante en lo físico o lo moral.

*EPOC: Enfermedad de las vías respiratorias.


End file.
